Harry Potter 8
by S.L. Gunn
Summary: -COMPLETE- Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts after the defeat of Lord Voldemort to finish his seventh year of schooling. Along the way, he deals with the drama of being a not-so-average teenager.
1. The Three Tombs

Harry Potter Eight  
(-):(-):(-)

**The Three Tombs

* * *

**

Harry sat in his chair, straight and solemn. A podium was set up in the Weasley's orchard. Three tombs were set in a row. A haunting feeling floated over him, he felt empty as he stared at them. They stood there, mocking him. It was his fault they were there in the first place. His fault all of these people had come to the Weasley's orchard now. All his fault.

He looked up to the podium and, now, standing there tall, was Ginny. Harry gazed at her as a single tear streaked down her face. In the row ahead of him, Mrs. Weasley was weeping into her husband's chest while Mr. Weasley hugged her tightly; he was blinking furiously and his face was all screwed up. Ron sat beside Harry, stark white and watching the grass intently, as though making sure it wouldn't run away. Beside Ron, Hermione was sobbing almost as much as Mrs. Weasley.

But the demeanor that bothered Harry most, was George's. He had hardly spoken to anyone since the Final Battle and had eaten almost nothing. George looked up at Harry who smiled halfheartedly. George nodded and returned his face to his hands.

"I know," Ginny addressed to the whole orchard, "that Fred will be missed so much by all of us," she gulped a little. "But I also know that Fred would not want us moping around or mourning his death. He'd want us celebrating his–very mischievous–life," Ginny managed a watery chuckle and looked to Harry who smiled encouragingly.

"So thank you, Fred, for being a brother better than I could have asked for, and for teaching me how to be a sneaky prankster and toughening me up, so that I could handle the real world. I don't know what the rest of our lives will be like without you, but I do know that we will somehow manage.

"Please, Fred, continue to watch over us and remember that we all love you so much, and we will miss you so,_ so_ much," Ginny wiped her face and made her way back to her seat next to Harry.

Harry gave her half a smile and took her hand. They watched as Mrs. Tonks walked up the podium.

"My daughter, Nymphadora, who was Tonks to most of you, was a person you could not help but love to be around. She lifted your spirits no matter the day. Whether it be her knack of running into things," Mrs. Tonks smiled, "or her metamorphmagus that would have us rolling on the floor as she turned her nose into a beak. She gave us new hope in the fight against Voldemort, she always found the silver lining. And I know right now, she is watching over us, still wishing she could be here, but knowing she died for the right reason, and knowing that we're not letting her memory fade. We'll miss you 'Dora, you were a perfect daughter. I love you," Mrs. Tonks' eyes welled with tears and she stepped down from the podium and walked wearily back to her seat.

Now, Harry stood up. His walk to the front seemed to take hours. He looked down at his hands and cleared his throat.

"I met Remus Lupin in my third year at Hogwarts. He was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I've ever had. His classes were so interesting, always my favorite. He was the first teacher who actually taught us something useful, and we loved it.

"Since then, Remus Lupin has become more than a teacher, he's become a friend, and family. He's helped me understand a lot. He told me about my parents and how very brave they were in trying to save my life. Well, Remus Lupin was just as brave. He had to overcome some very..._hairy _obstacles in his life," Harry smirked and caught the eye of George who almost grinned, "but he fought through thoughs hard times and managed to live a normal life.

"Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks just recently had a baby. They named him Ted Remus Lupin. I know that Lupin would give anything to be able to hold his little boy right now; he was so proud of him. But, I also know that if Lupin had a choice of how he was going to die, he would have chose to die while fighting Voldemort. He wanted to make his son's future as perfect as possible, and now he is able to watch over his every move from Heaven. And now, I know the Remus Lupin is having one hell of a time up there with his wife and best friends: Tonks, my mother and father, and Sirius Black. All five of them died trying to protect their loved ones from the wrath of Voldemort. And all have succeeded," Harry smiled as tears stung at his eyes. "So, thank you Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Fred Weasley for making our lives worthwhile and always having room to care for us. We all will miss you. Goodbye."

Nobody spoke, all was silent. The light breeze was the only thing that whispered as it passed lightly through the orchard. Harry walked down the podium and went over to Ginny.

Her eyes were red and she hugged him tightly, "That was beautiful, Harry." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and pressed her face to his chest, he held on tighter.

All around them people started standing up. He could hear stories of how Fred had tricked them into trying a Skiving Snackbox, or how Tonks had once elongated her neck to the size of a giraffe's, or how Lupin had saved them from a Deatheater during the Final Battle.

Harry didn't know how to feel anymore. Relieved that the war was finally over; Voldemort finally finished, or full of grief and dread for all of those who had died to save and help him: Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Dumbledore, Dobby the house-elf, Mad-Eye Moody, Collin Creevey, Severus Snape, Tonks, Lupin and many more, nameless faces.

Then Harry remembered something. Lupin had named him Godfather to his son Teddy. A feeling of great responsibility filled Harry. He knew that Ted's life would never be normal, just like Harry, he had no parents. Voldemort had made sure of that.

Harry vouched right then and there that he was going to do everything he could to make his Godson's life the best it could be.

* * *

_So, at this point, I'm reading through all of this story again, and making all the silly corrections I missed when I first posted this story.  
thanks for reading :)  
SLGunn_


	2. Promises

**Promises**

* * *

Harry stroked the dark red hair of his renewed girlfriend as he lay back against a tree with her head on his chest.

"That one looks like a Nosebleed Nougat," Ginny murmured pointing to a cloud above.

"No, it doesn't," Harry grinned.

"Oh, yeah–I suppose you're right," Ginny sighed.

Harry squeezed her tight and pressed his face to her neck taking in the flowery scent he was in love with. Ginny laughed lightly and hugged him back.

"You know Mum's really excited about Teddy. She loves babies."

Harry's mind was working fast. He pictured him and Ginny owning a cozy little house like Bill and Fluer's and a baby of their own.

"Ginny,"

"Mm?"

"Let's get married."

If Ginny was feeling at all drowsy before, she sure wasn't anymore. She sat bolt upright and stared at him as though questioning his sanity. Her eyes searched his face, waiting for the punchline.

"Harry, we're _seventeen_," she said finally, incredulously.

"I know–but–"

Ginny was shaking her head. Harry found this slightly irritating, he needed her to understand.

"Ginny, I _love_ you."

She studied him, her brow furrowed. Harry looked back, determined.

A smile spread across her face, "Harry I love you, too. You _know_ that. But think about this. We're not ready! We haven't finished school! We can't even get decent jobs!"

"Then we'll go back to Hogwarts. We'll finish our seventh year together!"

She continued to watch Harry closely, and Harry looked back, desperate for her to know that he would do anything for her, anything to keep them together.

After several long moments Ginny sighed, "You killed Voldemort, _anyone_ will hire you for _any_ job! You really want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Harry said confidently.

She watched him for a few more moments. "Alright, we'll go back to Hogwarts."

Harry yelled in triumph as he tackled her to the ground, tickling all the while.

She laughed maniacally as she shouted, "Stop! No! Stop it! Noooo!"

Harry lay down and brought her with him. Her slender body was on top of his. Harry rubbed her shoulders and she embraced him tightly as she kissed his neck.

"Ginny," he moaned quietly. Then, "Ginny," he repeated as he sat up abruptly. "Marry me!" he said again.

"Harry," she said gently, "we have _years_ after school."

"What if we don't?" he demanded.

"Don't say that," Ginny said quietly looking down at her lap.

Harry took her hands in his. "Alright. Then, just promise me–promise me you will marry me...someday," he added quietly.

She watched him, her bright brown eyes boring into his emerald. "Okay..." she said just as softly.

Harry felt a sense of warmth gush over him. He'd never felt this happy before. "Well, in _that_ case," he dug in his pocket.

He took out a small black box. Ginny gasped. He handed it to her and she took it carefully as though afraid her touch could shatter it. She opened it and looked confused and slightly disappointed as she help up a Golden Snitch.

Harry laughed at her. "Such high expectations," he smirked shaking his head in mock disappointment. He took the Snitch back and twisted it. The top half screwed off and Ginny gasped again.

This time her face never fell as Harry took her left hand and slid the gold ring on her finger. She brushed her fingertips across the three diamonds, breathlessly.

Harry watched her expectantly, she looked up at him. "Harry..." she held up her hand in front of her face to examine the glittering gold.

"So you like it?"

Ginny leaned forward and put her hands on either side of his face. Her soft lips met his.

Harry finally resurfaced, "I take that as a yes?" he grinned.

"Thank you _so_ much, Harry. I cannot wait to get married."

Harry shot his head up and perked his ears like a dog.

"No–," Ginny said quickly, "I mean–I _can_ wait," she laughed. "But it will be really, really hard."

Harry nodded and stood up. "C'mon, let's go tell everyone we know," he said brightly.

Ginny stood up as well, but looked hesitant, "Um–I don't know. Maybe just Hermione?"

"What? Why? Don't you want your family to know?" Harry was confused. Why didn't Ginny want to shout their engagement to the heavens like he did?

"Oh, Harry. No, it's not that. It's just–well you know my brothers–and dad–and, I mean, we_ are_ young. It just seems–maybe we should just–oh, _I don't know_!" Ginny threw her arms up in frustration.

Harry was definitely disappointed but was careful not to show it and gave her a reassuring smile all the same, "Okay–uh, Hermione it is."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Harry!" she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers between his as they made their way through the meadow and back to the Burrow.

"Oh thank _goodness._ Someone to help!" Mrs. Weasley cried as they entered the kitchen.

Teddy, who had grown a lot over the last three months, was sitting on the kitchen floor. Mrs. Weasley appeared to have put some sort of shield around him, because whenever he would try to throw one of his toys it would hit an invisible barrier and bounce back.

"Hi, Mum. What's wrong?" Ginny asked kindly.

"Kingsley is coming tonight for dinner, along with Percy, George, Bill and Fleur. I _still _can't believe she's pregnant! They've only been married a year and she's already three months pregnant!" Mrs. Weasley's wand seemed to command the knife to slice the potatoes more ferociously at this. "I mean _what_ have they been doing all the while?"

Neither Ginny nor Harry felt comfortable in answering her question so Ginny said awkwardly, "Right. Uh–well Harry and I will take Teddy off your hands. How's that?"

"Yes, yes, thank you dear," Mrs. Weasley murmured distractedly as she measured a cup of flour.

Harry bent down and lifted Teddy from his protective barrier. He followed Ginny up the steps to the attic, Ron's bedroom.

Harry was just about to knock, when Ginny barged right in.

"Oi!" Ron yelled as he untangled himself from Hermione. Hermione's cheeks reddened while Ron's ears went completely scarlet. Both of their lips were the same shade of crimson.

Ginny and Harry didn't try too hard at concealing their laughter as they sat down on the bed next to Ron's, which was Harry's.

"So–uh, how's your afternoon coming along?" Ginny asked in a casual voice as she stifled back a giggle.

Hermione held her head high as she said, "There is nothing wrong with a boyfriend and girlfriend kissing–"

"Hermione," Ron groaned.

"What?" she said defensively. "Are you _embarrassed_ to be snogging me, Ronald?"

"No!" Ron's ears went even redder, if possible. "It's just–"

"Alright, alright! Could you two discuss your love problems later? We have some news."

"Fine," Ron growled.

"Harry and I are going back to Hogwarts to get our N.E.W.T.s!"

Hermione squealed, "Ooh! That's so_ wonderful_!We are too!"

"We are?" Ron asked.

"Well,_ I _am," said Hermione bossily.

"Oh, then–yeah, we are."

Harry grinned, he knew how Ron felt. He knew Ginny was right, he could probably run for Prime Minister now and get the job. The only reason he was returning to Hogwarts was because he didn't know if he could handle a year away from Ginny while she was at Hogwarts.

"Ginny, that's a beautiful ring!" Hermione gasped. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, uh, Harry gave it to me, actually"

Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand, "Oh my," she said. But Ginny pulled away before it could be closely examined by Ron, who seemed interested.

"That was _really_ sweet of you, Harry. A lovely anniversary present, I assume?" Hermione had a knowing look on her face.

"Er, yeah, it is," Harry said.

"What anniversary?" Ron asked.

"Um–well it's a little early, but, uh, when I first met her–on September first at King's Cross–seven years ago."

Ginny smiled and Ron gave a slight, "Oh," apparently wondering whether he should get Hermione something that extraordinary.

Teddy gave a slight wail as Harry took back the glasses he had snatched off his face. "Will your mum mind, though? I mean, with Teddy? After all, he really is _my_ responsibility, and she'll be taking care of him all the while."

"Of course she wont mind. She loves him! Besides your _seventeen_, you don't need responsibilities like that. She wants you to go back to Hogwarts. She'll be ecstatic."

Harry felt this was a bit of an overstatement, "Well I'm paying her for all the food and clothes and stuff."

"She'll never let you," Ron said simply.

"Well she'll have to," Harry said. Ron shrugged.

"Let's go tell her now," Hermione said eagerly.

They went back to the kitchen to find that Bill and Fleur had arrived.

"'Arry! 'Ermione, Ginny, Ronald! 'Ow good eet eez to see you!"

Fleur came forward to kiss them all on the cheeks, including Teddy. Ron managed to not look eager as she reached him and Hermione beamed.

"Hi, Harry," Bill slapped him on the back. "How's it going? How's Ted?"

"A little troublemaker."

"Figures," Bill smirked. He hugged Ginny and moved on to talk to Ron and Hermione with Fleur.

"You know, Hermione's already figured it out?" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah, she's always does," Harry said. "Smart girl, that Hermione."

"Should we tell Mum?" Ginny asked.

Harry was taken aback.

"I mean she'll know once she sees the ring, anyways," Ginny said, "and I _know_ she can keep a secret."

"Sure. But _now_?"

"I think it's best. Let's bring Teddy, he always softens her up."

They entered the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was making the water boil, turkey roast, and bread toast all at the same time.

"Uh, Mum?" Mrs. Weasley apparently did not hear Ginny because she didn't look up.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted making Mrs. Weasley jump violently and drop the pan of casserole she was carrying.

"_Wingardrium Leviosa!_" Harry shouted quickly point his wand at the pan and placing it back on the counter.

"Thank you, Harry, dear! And _what, _Ginevra, would you like?" Mrs. Weasley said crossly.

Ginny grimaced at the sound of the name she dreaded. "Well, we have an announcement," she said quietly. "Would you like to come sit down?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at them curiously but conjured three cushioned chairs and placed them in the corner.

"Well, Mum," Ginny began, "first, we'd like to tell you that both of us are returning to Hogwarts together–along with Hermione and Ron–to get out NEWTs"

"That's great. I was hoping you'd decide that."

"But Mrs. Weasley, I will need to find someone to take care of Teddy while I'm away."

"Why? Where will I be?"

Harry grinned, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I insist on paying for all his needs and stuff."

"Nonsense!"

"No, I'm afraid, Mrs. Weasley, it makes complete sense. I'm his Godfather, I have to do this."

"Harry, dear–"

"No, Mrs. Weasley, I will have to find him different care if you refuse to let me pay you," Harry said stubbornly.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, "Alright, then, I suppose I have no choice. But, if you ever wish to stop paying for him just tell me because a seventeen year old should not be taking on full child care."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Right, now that's settled. Time to move on," Ginny said in a very business-like way.

"And what are we moving on to?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, Harry and I have news."

"Yes?" Mrs. Weasley said a little impatiently.

Ginny took a deep breath, "Now, Mum, you have to promise me you wont tell Dad or Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fr–" Ginny stiffened suddenly and Mrs. Weasley twisted her hands, but Ginny continued on quickly, "Percy, George, or Ron. Alright?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up suddenly, "You're not pregnant are you?" she snapped, staring at Ginny stomach.

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, Mum, no!"

Mrs. Weasley gave a great sigh of relief. "Ginny where'd you get that ring?"

"Well, that's the thing, Mum. Harry and I are getting married."

Mrs. Weasley practically fell out of her chair. "What!" she gasped. "Oh my goodness!" She looked at Harry for confirmation and he nodded. She put a hand to her chest, "Oh my, my, my–," her eyes snapped suddenly to Ginny. "How could you? How _can_ you? What are you thinking? _Are_ you thinking? How on–"

"Mum, please," Ginny whispered harshly, afraid the others might hear. "Mum, we never said we're getting married _right away_. I've just promised Harry that I will marry him–someday," she added quickly.

This seemed to calm Mrs. Weasley down but she did not speak. Harry and Ginny watched her expectantly. After a long while she looked at them and said, "Well...it's not like I expected anything different."

* * *

_woohoo, another chapter edited and corrected.  
when i first wrote this, i was really careless with punctuation and grammar!  
thanks for reading, my dears.  
SLGunn_


	3. Plans for the Future

**Plans For the Future**

* * *

"Oh, thank you, Mum!" Ginny jumped across to her mother, hugging her tight.

Harry got up and hugged her too, Teddy still in his arms. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry, dear, you might as well get used to calling me mum," Mrs. Weasley said, patting his cheek. "You've been a son to Arthur and I for years."

Harry swallowed, not trusting himself enough to not ruin the moment if he opened his mouth. Finally, he said thickly, "Thanks."

"Now, remember, Mum," Ginny said quickly. "You can't tell _anyone_! Promise us."

"Oh, Ginny, I can't do that," Mrs. Weasley said.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed.

Just then, Bill and Fleur walked into the room. "What's going on in here?" Bill asked, his arm draped around Fleur's waist.

"Oh, Ginny and Harry were just–," Ginny sent her mother a pleading look, "were just telling me they're planning on returning to Hogwarts."

Ginny sighed, closing her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Ron and Hermione said that too."

"I theenk eet eez a very good decision," Fleur said. "They should feenish their education before they do anytheeng else."

"Well said, Fleur, well said," Mrs. Weasley said distractedly. "Now would you two mind helping me finish dinner?"

Bill and Fleur followed Mrs. Weasley out of the room, going to set the table.

Harry sank into one of the cushioned chairs and Ginny collapsed in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That was close," she whispered on his lips, kissing him deeply. Teddy began tugging on Ginny's hair and Harry's shirt. They laughed, their lips still moving against each others.

Finally, Teddy let out an impatient wail and Ginny pulled away, kissing the little boy's lime green hair. "See, Teddy Weddy?" she smiled. "It's all okay."

"Better than okay," Harry murmured against her skin, and she pushed her lips to his again.

This time, a throat cleared loudly in their ears. Ginny kept at his lips, but Harry pulled away, grinning.

"Could you _not_ do that?" Ron asked loudly, sinking into a chair across from them. Hermione sat beside him.

"Fine, Ronald. I wont snog Harry, you keep your hands off Hermione. How's that?"

Ron glowered. "Fine. Just don't do it in public."

"I'll do it wherever I want," Ginny said heatedly.

Ron groaned. "Fine," he growled.

Harry and Hermione watched in amusement.

"So how did your...talk go over?" Hermione asked the two of them with a smirk. Harry wished she would stop hinting the way she did. Ron wasn't_ that_ stupid. Then again...

"Fine," Ginny said shortly. Hermione smiled.

Before Ron could ask any questions, they heard the back door open and the sound of many voices and shuffling feet filled their ears. Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice was heard above the rest.

Soon, the whole crowd was cluttered around the Weasley's long dining table, taking part in small chit-chat, and passing around the food. After things had settled down, Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice could be heard all the way down the table as he addressed Harry.

"So, Harry, what're your plans?"

Harry put down his fork. "Excuse me?"

"For the future. What have you got planned?"

"Oh, well, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I are returning to Hogwarts to finish our seventh year."

"Good, good," Kingsley nodded. "And after that?"

"Er, well, I hadn't thought about it much."

"Well, Harry, as temporary Prime Minister, I would like to ask you to become an Auror."

Harry tried to remember how to close his mouth.

"After you've finished your seventh year and gone through extensive training, of course."

"I–I don't know what to say," Harry said breathlessly.

"Of course you do, Harry! This is what you've always wanted!" Hermione said encouragingly.

Harry looked sideways to Ginny. She squeezed his hand, smiling. She whispered, "It's what you want. What _we_ want."

Harry turned back to Kingsley. "I'd appreciate that a whole lot, thank you."

Kingsley nodded his approval, smiling wide.

The table fell again into the murmuring of many small conversations. Then, Mr. Weasley called down the table. "Ginny, what's that on your finger?"

Beside Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley became suddenly fascinated with her mashed potatoes.

"It's a ring, Dad," Ginny said.

"Well, I know that. But it looks like_ real_ gold. Merlin, _is_it real gold?" Mr. Weasley asked, craning his neck.

"Dad," Ginny sounded like it was the silliest question ever. "Of course it's not real gold. Where would I get a golden ring?"

"Well, I don't know," Mr. Weasley shrugged. "But where did you get it, then?"

"Why, Dad? Hoping to spice up your women's ring collection?"

The table fell dead silent. Forks hung suspended in midair, mouths gaped open, all staring in one place. It was the first time George had willingly spoken since the Final Battle, and he was cracking jokes. "Sorry, couldn't resist," he smirked.

Suddenly, loudly, the table burst into laughter; it was a relieving, joyous sound.

(-):(-):(-)

July passed by in a blur of summer sun. Harry passed his time playing Quidditch with Ron, Hermione, George, and Ginny in the meadow and watching Teddy and spending glorious afternoons alone with Ginny.

Now, a smooth hand snuck around Harry's waist, her lips resting at his ear. "Happy Birthday, Harry," she whispered.

He sighed, sliding his eyes open as he breathed in her sweet, sweet smell. She handed him his glasses and he sat up, sliding over so she could crawl onto the bed next to him. She handed him a small black box, almost the same size as the one he'd given her nearly a month ago.

He lifted the lid and a Golden Snitch flew out. His fingers snapped out, catching it instinctively.

"Nice reflexes," Ginny laughed. "Open it."

He found the latch and flipping it open. A hologram image sprang into the air in front of him. It was him and Ginny. They were in the meadow. She reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. They laughed silently. Harry remembered that day exactly. He felt a rush surge from his head to his toes.

"It's so you remember me."

Ginny's voice made him look to her, searching her bright eyes; they were troubled. "Ginny, you know I could never forget you. Your hair is enough to keep you in my memory forever."

Her smile was halfhearted.

"Ginny," Harry turned now, taking her hands in his. "You know–I'm never leaving you again, Ginny. We're in this til the end."

She sighed, the worry still in her eyes. "I know."

"Ginny, I lo-"

Ron let out a horribly loud snore that sounded more like a dying warthog. They tried to stifle their howls of laughter with their hands.

"Wassgerinon?" Ron sprang up, looking around wildly.

"Good morning, Ronald!" Ginny said brightly.

"'Smatter with you?" Ron narrowed his eyes at her.

"Nothing. It's Harry's birthday!"

"Oh," Ron seemed to wake up a little bit more. He disappeared over the edge of his bed, digging around. He came back up and threw Harry a heavy book. "Happy Birthday, mate."

Harry looked down at the front cover with its moving pictures. _Brooms Around the World_, it read.

"'S got all the brooms from anywhere and tells ya' 'bout 'em and who's riding them."

Harry felt a pang of disappointment as he remembered his Firebolt, shattered over a year ago. "Wow, thanks, Ron," he said brightly.

"Well, come on," Ron clambered out of bed. "Let's eat!"

They followed him down the stairs. In the living room, they met Hermione.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" she said, hugging him. "Here's your present," she heaved a huge box into his arms.

He eyes bulged as he lifted the lid to reveal a whole, _huge_ assortment of _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_.

"Wow," he said breathlessly. "Thanks, Hermione!" He hugged her again. "But I thought you didn't approve of these?"

"Well, they really use extraordinary magic, and as long as you don't bring them to Hogwarts..."

"Of course not," Harry said, crossing his fingers behind his back. Ron smirked.

Harry left his present by the stairs and they wandered into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was fluttering around. There were eggs sizzling in the pan, pancakes flipping on the stove, pumpkin juice pouring itself, and plates laying themselves out on the table.

Mrs. Weasley looked distractedly over her shoulder. "Oh, Harry, dear, your presents are on the table, there."

Harry picked up the package and unwrapped it. He stared down at a moving picture of them all. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred–Harry fought back the pain in his chest–Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Teddy, and himself were all staring up at him. Above the small, moving people, the words "Our Family" kept flashing in different colors.

"I know it's not much," Mrs. Weasley began, but was cut off as Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Oh," she said, surprised. "I'm glad you like it, dear."

When Harry pulled away, Mrs. Weasley pointed to the table. "Hogwarts must know you're going back, they've sent your book lists. I'm headed to Diagon Alley this morning, I'll just pick up your things then."

"Actually, Mum, Harry and I want to come too."

"We do?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled, "Yes."

"Oh, okay then," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron, Hermione, will you be coming too?"

"Oh, no thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Ron and I are actually going to get my parents today."

"Oh, that's right. New Zealand, is it?"

"Australia, actually. I just hope that Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins won't put up too much of a fight, but you never know."

"Yes, of course."

"But while you're getting our things, Mum," Ron said through a mouthful of eggs, "feel free to pick up some Chocolate Frogs and a Speed Demon while you're at it."

"What in the name of Merlin is a Speed Demon?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"New broomstick," Ron said thickly. "You can ask Harry about it. He's got the whole book."

"I'm sorry, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley snapped. "I might be a_ little_ busy getting your school supplies and planning your best friends birthday–"

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't–"

"Be quiet, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "So, Ronald I don't really think I have the time to pick you up a broomstick and who knows what–"

Ginny's earsplitting shriek cut Mrs. Weasley off mid-rant. They all turned quickly, to look at her. "Ginny, what is it?" Mrs. Weasley said urgently.

"I–I can't believe it," Ginny said, horrified, staring down at the paper in her hands. "I've–I'm–They made me H–Head–Head Girl!"

Mrs. Weasley must have jumped three feet in the air. She dropped everything she was doing, rushing to Ginny's side, squeezing her and squealing happily. She stopped suddenly. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny stared off distantly. "Fred would have been so disappointed."

* * *

_so, this chapter was recently deleted due to my utter stupidity...  
therefore i had to completely re-write it.  
hopefully, i didn't forget anything!  
thank you soooo much, darlings :)  
SLGunn_


	4. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

* * *

"Don't be silly!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly. "He would have loved for you to be Head Girl!"

"Yeah, Gin, the only people Fred and George would tease about that would be me or Percy," Ron comforted.

Ginny nodded, "Well, they've got good reason there."

They all laughed.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said, hugging her afterMrs. Weasley had finally let go. "I really wish I could come with you now and celebrate–but I've really got to go get my parents..."

"Go ahead, it's not that big of a deal anyway."

Hermione nodded and Ron and her left the kitchen door to the outside.

"Good luck," Harry called after them.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said happily, "have you had enough to eat? Oh, Ginny, we must get you a present today! Goodness me–another Head in the family! That's _three!_" Mrs. Weasley ran out of the room, all a dither.

Ginny looked at Harry and rolled her eyes. "Fred really would've been disappointed. He always said he wouldn't be able to stand another Head or Prefect in the house."

"Ginny–" Harry said, stepping closer to her, "he was always so protective of you–even when you didn't want it. You were one of the few in this family that Fred and George almost never made fun of."

"Yeah, you are right. They always seemed to get the most joy out of Ron," she said, a reminiscent gleam in her eye.

Harry laughed, "Can you blame 'em?"

Mrs. Weasley rushed in, carrying her handbag and Teddy. "Well _come on_, then!" She rushed back into the living room.

Harry and Ginny followed, "Er– Mrs. Weasley, aren't we Apparating?"

"Oh, no, no. That would be quite foolish, taking a baby along. We're Flooing."

"Right."

Mrs. Weasley took a pinch of the grayish powder that was in a cup above the mantle. She stepped into the fireplace, with Teddy on her hip. She threw the powder down and yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron." Green flames burst all around her and she was gone.

Ginny followed her and then Harry.

Harry spun and spun. Fire place after fire place flashed before his eyes and then he stopped abruptly. He stumbled out of the fire and into a dark, musty room. There was an immediate surge of applause. As Harry walked forward he realized the clapping was for him. People were rushing forward, thanking him, clapping him on the back, shaking his hand and cheering. Then Harry realized this was the first time he had made a public appearance since the Final Battle where he finished off Voldemort for good. Harry never appreciated the peace and quiet of the Burrow so much before.

He was being shunted this way and that. People kept saying things like: "Such an honor, Mr. Potter"; "You can't believe how pleased I am to meet you, Mr. Potter"; "So brave– thank you so much!" "Harry Potter! I'm_ actually _meeting Harry Potter!"

Then he heard a familiar, booming voice, "Hey! Leave him alone! Get back, yeh scoundrels! Let 'im breath!"

Harry turned on the spot, and grinning, looked up into the face of Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.

"Hagrid!"

"Alright there, Harry?"

A soft hand grabbed his elbow and pulled him, he followed obediently but called, "Hagrid! This way!"

Ginny pulled him out of the bar and into the walled courtyard. Mrs. Weasley was tapping the brick wall three times. An archway formed and Harry hesitated before following Mrs. Weasley, Teddy and Ginny. Hagrid came through the door from the bar.

"Go on, Harry, I'm comin'."

Harry went through and Hagridjust managed to squeeze through after.

They walked along the cobblestone street. Harry was glad to see that the many stores that were boarded up the last time he was here, were all open again and business was booming. They made their way to the snowy white building called Gringotts, the Wizarding bank.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry went inside while Hagrid waited outside with Teddy sitting in one of his dustpan sized hands. Down at his vault, Harry quickly threw some of his gold into a brown sack, ashamed of how much money he, alone, had compared to the whole Weasley family.

Next, they stopped at the Weasley's vault. Harry was happy to see that they had more gold than the last time Harry had been there, yet Ginny grimaced, as Mrs. Weasley took the eight galleons off the table, leaving only ten, and a pile knuts and sickles.

They met with Hagrid and Teddy and made their way back down the street.

"Well, I suppose we'd better head to Flourish and Blotts, first," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Actually, Mum, I was wondering if Harry and I could walk around with Teddy while you got our books."

Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback, but had a knowing look on her face.

"Alright, hand over your lists, then."

"Yeah, Molly, I'd better be off, meself. See yeh at Hogwarts you two," and with that, Hagridwas off. They watched him part the people going down the street and could see him learly until he rounded a corner and was gone.

"Okay, Mum, we'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron at noon, alright?"

Mrs. Weasley agreed and headed towards Flourish and Blotts.

"And where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see," Ginny grinned as she pulled Harry by the arm that wasn't holding Teddy.

They stopped in front of a store Harry had never seen before that read, Tricks and Toys for Tots, and he followed Ginny inside. Teddy had one look around and squealed. There were baby cribs with dancing spiders that sang, hanging above it (Harry thought of Ron and his phobia and had to laugh). There were nooks that turned to bottles when the baby was hungry, strollers that could shrink to the size of a sickle for easy traveling, diaper bags that put the baby's name on it once you bought it, diapers that cleaned themselves immediately after they were filled (Harry gagged a little as he wondered where the wastes went after they were vanished) and so much more.

Teddy squealed and pointed at Jack-in-the-Boxes that popped up and shot harmless spells at you that would make bubbles come out of your ears or make you hiccup. Ginny was going almost as crazy as Teddy. She was pointing and _ooh_ing and _ahh_ing. Harry laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out.

"So what should I get him?" Harry asked her.

"Hm...well a stroller would be useful, he is getting heavy."

Harry grabbed a miniature stroller off the shelf and carelessly threw it into the basket.

"I wish I could do that," Ginny said quietly.

"Here," Harry said as he took the sickle sized stroller out of the basket and handed it to her. "It's not that hard, you've just got to kind of lob–"

"Not _that_," Ginny half-laughed. "I wish I could just take something off the shelf without worrying about the price."

"Oh, Ginny. I didn't mean–"

"I know," Ginny smiled, "it was stupid of me–sorry."

"No–no, you're right. Here," Harry put the stroller back on the shelf and back-peddled to the end of the aisle.

He waited for Ginny to follow, "So, what should I get him?"

"Harry don't be stupid," Ginny laughed.

"That was _not_ your line. _So_," he said again. "What do you think I should get him?"

"Oh, I don't know, a stroller would be useful, he is getting big," Ginny said reluctantly.

Harry walked up to the shelf with the strollers.

"Oh look at this! Would this be alright?" Harry looked at the price tag, "Hm...one galleon, three sickles. I think that'd be alright? What do you think? Is that too much?" Harry asked thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

Ginny just laughed at him, "I think that would be alright."

"Great, then we'll get it," he set it slowly and carefully into the basket and didn't let go until it was safely touching the bottom.

"Harry, you are a git," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"That may be, but I'm your git," he said pulling her in by the waist. He kissed her slowly until–

"Dada!"

Harry broke apart with Ginny so fast he almost toppled over. Teddy's little fists pounded on his chest, "Dada!" Harry looked from Teddy to Ginny who was grinning.

"But–did he just–? No way!"

"He did," Ginny laughed. "You're a daddy!"

Harry looked into Teddy's big brown eyes, his hair was fluorescent orange today. Harry smiled. He looked at Ginny. She smiled and came forward, "Mmm, I love you both."

An hour later, Harry and Ginny were walking hand-in-hand down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, pushing Teddy in his new stroller.

"I need new robes," Ginny said.

"Yeah, me too. I left my last ones at the Dursley's and who know's what they did with them? Probably burned them in the middle of the night."

They headed into Madam Malkin's.

"Luna!" Ginny shrieked, running forward to hug her fellow seventh year, now Harry's fellow seventh year, also.

"Harry, did you know you're holding a baby?"

"Uh, yeah, Luna. I did, thanks," Harry smiled. "How're you, Luna?"

"Quite well, thanks," Luna looked a bit concerned. "Did you check him for Wrackspurts?"

"Yes, yes we did," Ginny said quickly.

"Oh, good," Luna let out a sigh of relief, "because they like to infest the young."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. He looked down at Teddy and wondered what the symptoms of a Wrackspurt-infested baby were, then he realized what he was thinking and shook himself. Luna was growing on him.

"Did you get your robes already, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes... I think I'd rather fancy some pudding," she muttered.

"Okay, see you then."

"She headed towards the door and was halfway out when she asked, "Harry, are you returning to Hogwarts?"

"Er, yeah I am."

"How lovely. Did you know Neville and I are a couple now?" she said rather bluntly.

"No– I didn't."

"Oh, Luna! That's wonderful!" Ginny cried.

"Yeah, congratulations."

"Thank you very much. Farewell."

After the door closed behind her Ginny said, "You've just got to love Luna."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "even though she is one odd loon."

"Hogwarts, dears?" came a sugary voice.

"Yes, thanks," Ginny said.

"Merlin's robes!" Madam Malkin exclaimed. "Harry Potter!"

"Er– yes?"

"Goodness! What are you doing going back to Hogwarts?"

"I've got to finish my seventh year," he said. "I had a bit of a distraction last year."

She giggled, "Yes, I suppose so."

Harry and Ginny got themselves three pairs of school robes and one pair of dress robes.

Harry insisted on buying Ginny's robes. She refused persistently until, finally, Harry threatened to never kiss her again if she didn't let him pay. Harry handed Madam Malkin the gold and they left the cozy little shop.

Walking, once again, down the cobblestone street. They made a quick stop in Quality Quidditch Supplies where Ginny caught Harry drooling as he stared at the new Speed Demon. When they had five minutes before they were to be back at the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny had to drag Harry out of the store.

They walked to the end of the cobblestone path and went back through the archway and sat in a lonely corner so Harry could avoid the stares. Harry ordered three Butterbeers and pulled out a bottle of milk from the new diaper bag that now read "Teddy Remus Lupin".

Noon passed and the third Butterbeer was left untouched, and getting warm. Ginny groaned, "Mum's hardly ever late. Where is she?"

Harry shrugged, "Maybe the lines were long?"

Just then Mrs. Weasley came bustling in though the back door with loads of bags of all shapes and sizes in her hands.

"Lines were horribly long!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Harry smirked at Ginny, who was feeding Teddy.

Mrs. Weasley dropped the bags on the table with a loud thump.

"Ginny, dear, here," she handed her a small gold and red box. Ginny gave Teddy to Harry and opened it. She gasped as she slowly pulled out a small locket with a golden chain. It had the Gryffindor lion on the front. Ginny opened the locket carefully and peered inside. She had tears in her eyes as she stared at it. Harry leaned over her shoulder and saw a minuscule picture of her and Fred laughing up at them. On the opposite side, in minuscule writing read; _We are all so proud of you! __Follow your dreams, Ginny._

"Thank you so much, Mum," she got up and hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley fanned her face as they pulled away. "Oh. I, uh, I stopped by George's," more tears seemed to fill her eyes. "I got you another– another Pygmy Puff."

Mrs. Weasley pulled out a little cage with a pink Pygmy Puff inside.

"Aww! She's adorable!"

"Glad you like it," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'll name her...Alice," Ginny said happily.

"Oh– Harry, I nearly forgot!"

From under the table, Mrs. Weasley out a cage with Hedwig in it! Harry gave a yell. But he came back to his senses quickly. That was not Hedwig. It could not be Hedwig. Hedwig was dead.

But then who was this bird? This one who was the exact same shade of snowy white, with the same bright, amber eyes.

"Here you are, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, handing him the cage.

Harry was speechless.

"Mum! She's beautiful! She looks just like Hedwig! I mean she's got Hedwig's feathers, Hedwig's eyes. She's all Hedwig."

"Earwig!" Teddy cried.

"What?" Ginny, Harry and Mrs. Weasley all said together.

"EARWIG!"

"_Please _don't tell me that was his first word!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Harry and Ginny laughed. "No, Mum, actually, his first word was 'dada'" Ginny smiled slyly.

Mrs. Weasley, who had just taken her first sip of Butterbeer, spit out her mouthful all over the table. "What!" she shrieked. "Oh–oh sorry, dears. Here,_ Scourgify_."

"Er– yeah," said Harry wiping off his speckled glasses with his shirt, "he called me 'Dada'."

"Goodness that's really strange!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Er– is it?"

"Yes, how would he know the word 'dada' if you haven't been calling yourself that? _Have_ you been calling yourself 'daddy'?"

"Wha–? No! Lupin's his dad! Not me. I–I'm his Godfather. It'd be like–disrespectful or something to claim him my son."

"Well, yes and no," Mrs. Weasley said. "I mean–yes, Lupin will want Teddy to know him as his father and he definitely wants him to keep his name. But, he named you Godfather, that means_ something_. And I know he wants Teddy loved, he doesn't want him mistreated–he doesn't want him to grow up like you had to," Mrs. Weasley finished.

Harry nodded. As much as he loved Teddy and wanted to be his father he knew he couldn't let the Lupin name die. He knew what he had to do and he knew Tonks and Lupin would appreciate it greatly as they watched over them all.

"Tonks–her mum–Teddy's grandma, she'll–she'll be the one to raise Teddy...it's best."

Ginny reached under the table and grabbed Harry's hand. She squeezed it, reassuringly.

"No, I didn't mean that," Mrs. Weasley said. "Teddy's wonderful, I want to watch him, really, all–"

"No, we need to do this. He'll grow up with a blood relation. Who knows, it might save his life someday." Harry forced a smile but succeeded only a grimace.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to argue, but remained quiet.

"So," Mrs. Weasley began awkwardly after several long minutes, "what are you going to name your owl, Harry?"

* * *

_bloody hell, you're brilliant for reading!  
SLGunn_


	5. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

* * *

He sat on his bed in Ron's room. Earwig was in her cage beside him (he'd taken a liking to Teddy's interpretation of his former owl's name).

"You ready, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged, tomorrow was the first day of their seventh year at Hogwarts. Today, they were taking Teddy to his grandmother's so he could grow up as a Lupin, not a Potter.

"Yeah, let's just go."

They headed downstairs and found Teddy in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"Daddy!" Teddy screamed. Harry felt a slight pang in his chest but was careful not to show it because Ron had followed him into the room.

"No, Teddy. Harry," he said slowly, poking himself in the chest. "Hair-ee."

But Teddy didn't seem to be listening, he had his arms up in the air and was wiggling his fingers, wanting to be picked up.

Harry obliged and held him up in front of himself, at arms length, to get a good look at him.

"Well, Ted, today you're going to your grandma's. Wont that be fun?" He threw Teddy in the air and caught him. Teddy roared with laughter.

"We ready?" Harry asked.

"Ginny's coming down now," Mrs. Weasley said.

And just then a vivid red head whipped around the corner and into the room. She saw Teddy in Harry's arms and smiled sadly.

"Alright," Hermione said in a little higher voice that normal, "we better get going."

"No," Mrs. Weasley said. "Only Harry and I."

The three others started to protest but Harry cut them off. "Actually I prefer going by myself, well–Teddy too, of course."

Now he had four people yelling at him and he had to admit it was a bit intimidating.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said shrilly. "He's like a grandson to me! I'm coming!"

"Well, he's like a son to me!" Ginny said fiercely.

"And a nephew to me!" Hermione said crossly.

"Yeah! And he's like an–an annoying, twitchy little tyke to me," Ron grinned.

"Listen" Harry began, "I need to do this, okay? He's my Godson. Not your grandson," he said to Mrs. Weasley. "Not your nephew," he looked to Hermione. "Not your twitchy tyke or whatever you said," he said to Ron. "And not your son," he said quietly to Ginny with his head hung. Teddy not being Ginny's son was the hardest to deny because Harry knew that she had become just as close to Teddy and he had.

"Thank you so much, though–all of you. But we have to leave," he sent one last apologizing look to Ginny before grabbing the diaper bag and walking out of the kitchen. He went to the living room and took a pinch of Floo powder. He stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder down quickly, before anyone could come and stop him. Emerald green flames burst up all around them. He hung onto Teddy tight as he shouted, "The Tonks' residence."

They spun and spun and he stepped out onto a hearth rug and enter the Tonks' living room.

"Hello, Harry," came a quiet voice from an armchair in the corner.

Harry stepped into the soft morning light of the room and saw Mrs. Tonks. She had light brown hair that fell past her shoulders and wide brown eyes that studied Harry. She had the haughty expression of her sisters and cousin. Harry felt a twinge of sorrow for _his _Godfather but quickly moved on.

"Hi, Mrs. Tonks"

She smiled sadly, and she had reason. She had just lost her family. Her daughter, Nymphadora, and husband, Ted, had died because of Voldemort.

"Thank you so much, Harry. You've been so brave taking on Voldemort. And I am happy you've decided to let me raise Teddy. Thank you," she said again.

"Yeah, about that. Uh, I was wondering, when I have holidays at Hogwarts–"

"I'd be happy to let Teddy spend them with you," Mrs. Tonks' dark complexion formed into a soft smile.

"Thanks. He, er, means a lot to me."

"'Dora and Remus would of loved to hear that."

Harry nodded. "Well, er," he jerked his head back to the fireplace.

"How 'bout a nice goodbye? I'll bring Teddy's stuff to his room." Mrs. Tonks picked up the diaper bag and left the room.

Harry lifted Teddy to eye level. His hair was now the same bubble gum pick that was his mother's favorite. "You'd better be able to control what color your hair is by the time your in school, otherwise you will be beat up," Harry grinned.

"Dada!"

Harry shook his head. "No. Harry. I'm Harry. Your dad is up there," he pointed to the ceiling. "And he's having the time of his life–well, afterlife–with his wife and best friends. But he's hurting inside. He, er, he–he misses you. He wishes he was here. Wishes he was the one holding you now. But even though he's not here in, uh, person, he's definitely here in your heart," Harry poked Teddy's little chest. "And he loves you, Teddy. Always remember that he loves you." Harry coughed a little. "G'bye, Teddy," and Harry set Teddy on the floor with a toy in hand and walked swiftly to the fireplace.

Teddy's eyes followed him and he threw the grayish powder down. The fire burst all around him. He was about to shout his destination when Teddy shouted in fear, "Daddy!"

Harry's eyes stung from the ash as he said, "The Burrow."

He caught one last glimpse of Teddy worried face before he spun in a whirlwind of green flames and ash.

Fireplaces flew before his eyes. He felt numb, despite the ashes burning at his nose and eyes. He walked out of the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting for him at the kitchen table. Ginny jumped from her seat and spilled the tea she'd been holding all over the floor.

She hugged Harry tightly around the waist and buried her face in his chest. He pushed her away. "Tired," he said gruffly.

She did not reply but looked up at him with a look of hurt that would of normally made him feel guilty, but not now, not with all the things he had on his mind.

"Right," she said quietly and she left the kitchen to go outside.

Harry left in the opposite direction, up the many flights of stairs and into his and Ron's attic room.

What was happening to him? He used to _love _spending the summer holiday at the Burrow, and escaping the Dursley's. Now, he felt he needed to get away, far away.

This wasn't his and Ron's room. It was Ron's. Just Ron's. Harry dug through the school trunk he'd just packed. He pulled out the wooden picture frame. In it was himself and the Weasleys. Not his family, like it said on top, the Weasleys and himself. Normally it was the Weasley's vivid red hair that caught the attention, but in this picture, Harry's black was what wasn't normal. Harry was the sore thumb.

What had happened? He'd suddenly just accepted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as his Mum and Dad. What had happened to Lily and James Potter? The ones who had sacrificed their lives to save their son. Harry felt ashamed, he had been caught up in the moment of having a real, _live_ family and forgotten all about the two people he loved most. The two people that had hungrily watched the most in the Mirror of Erised those many years ago.

Harry wondered if he'd still see his Mum and Dad if he looked in the mirror today.

A voice rang in his head as if Dumbledore, himself, had just spoken it, _"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you to never go looking for it again."_

Harry had promised Dumbledore he would not search for the mirror, but still, it nagged at him. Would he still see his family, the Potters, in the mirror? Or would some other desire overpower it? An immediate image of Ginny in a white gown popped in his head.

Then, he realized, that he could not sit and dwell. Teddy had been place in his right home. His family was still a very important part of his heart. And he was in love with Ginny. Those, and Ron and Hermione, were the only things that mattered right now.

Realization hit Harry like a blow to the stomach. He'd already lost his family and Teddy, he couldn't afford to lose Hermione, Ron and Ginny, too. He jumped off his bed. If he wanted to keep all he had left he wasn't at a very good start. He'd just pushed Ginny away when all she wanted to do was help.

He ran down the stairs, jumping the last four. Ron and Hermione were playing Wizard's Chess on the floor and Mrs. Weasley was knitting what looked like a sweater, on the couch.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Listen," he said mostly to Ron and Hermione. "I'm sorry I didn't let you come. It's just–well I kind of wanted to do it alone."

"Harry, it's fine," Hermione said, a little nervously as she watched him carefully.

"Yeah," Ron said sincerely. "We understand."

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said when Harry looked to her.

Harry nodded, "Thanks."

He stood there in the living room with three people looking up at him questioningly.

"Ginny," he said finally. "Where's Ginny?"

"Outside," Mrs. Weasley said.

He bolted out the door, through the kitchen, and outside. The sky was overcast and gray, it was drizzling lightly and thunder could be heard in the distance. He ran through the garden. A gnome tried to attack his shoelace but he shook it off and kept running. He came to the woods and sprinted, he didn't stop till he came to a clearing and saw the bright red hair.

He watched her, clutching the stitch in his side that was aching and breathing fast. She was kneeling in the grass and Harry realized she was at Fred's grave. She wasn't crying, but her face was formed in a sort of grimace, yet she somehow looked more beautiful than ever. Her hair was whipping fiercely around her face from the harsh winds.

Harry stepped out of the shadows. He knew Ginny could feel his presence, but she didn't look up.

"Ginny," Harry said softly, "Listen–"

"We need to be serious about this, Harry," she said in a grim voice.

"What?"

"You told me you wanted to marry me, and yet you can't even show your emotions in front of me. You wont even let me try to help you."

"No, I–"

"I'm going through the same pain as you, Harry."

"I know. I–"

"You wouldn't let me come with you to take Teddy. You wouldn't let me hug you," she said in the same, dark, hurt tone.

The thunder rolled as it came closer.

"Ginny, I wanted to–"

"Why do you always have to do things by yourself?" She was no longer watching Fred's grave. She was staring at Harry with fixed eyes that had a cold look about them. The light drizzle quickly turned to a steady downfall, but still, she watched him, intently.

"I didn't mean–"

"If we ever do get married you're not going to be able to do things yourself. We'll be in it together. Just like I thought we were in this relationship together. But you've not figured it out."

"Ginny, no. I have–it's just–"

The rain began to fall harder. Ginny's hair was sticking to her face, but she sat there, looking up at him like there had been no change.

"Ginny, come on," he tried to pull her up. "Let's get inside."

She wouldn't budge. "We should take a break, Harry."

The rain poured down in bucketfuls, the thunder roared louder than ever.

Harry dropped her arm, "What?" He looked at her, hoping for the flicker of a smile, waiting for her to say 'Just kidding!' and kiss him. But it didn't happen.

Her eyes were cold and she had no feeling in her voice as said, "I'm Head Girl this year. We wont be able to spend every moment together–"

"I know that!" Harry yelled over the pounding rain.

"And we've got our N.E.W.T.s this year. We'll need to study harder than ever before."

"Ginny–you're sounding like Hermione."

She stood up. Her hair was stringy and plastered to her face, and her clothes were drenched and clinging to her side. She was trembling uncontrollably. "We need to take this seriously," her voice was amazingly steady despite her shaking body. "Do you want to be an Auror?"

"Yes! But–"

"This is our _life _we're talking about, Harry! Our future. We can't distract ourselves with ourselves! There might be time for this after school."

"Ginny! You matter more to me than becoming an Auror or anything like that!"

She shook her head. She looked down at her left hand. Harry watched, horrified, as she slipped off the engagement ring he had given her at the beginning of the summer.

"Someday," she took his hand, placed the ring there and folded his fingers over the top, "maybe it will work out."

Lightning flashed in the distance illuminating Harry's stunned face as he watched her go, leaving him alone and rooted on the spot in the cold, unusually chill weather for a summer's day.

* * *

_what a horrible, horrible chapter.  
i didn't much like writing this one.  
but then again, i do love writing rain/storm scenes.  
thanks for reading  
SLGunn_


	6. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

* * *

"Harry! Harry, let's go!" shrieked Hermione as she clambered up the stairs.

"Hermione, I'm not going," Harry said stubbornly, laying on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't be _ridiculous!_" She started throwing random things into his school trunk, including the rug on the floor. "The train leaves in _twenty minutes_, Harry! They're boarding _now!_"

"No–"

"Oh, shut up!" she screamed. Both she and Harry looked surprised at her outburst, it was usually Ron she yelled at, not Harry. "Move," she said in a quieter but deadly tone, pointing to the door. He reluctantly obeyed, afraid to make her rise again.

"_Accio_ Harry's stuff!" she said firmly. Everything Harry had unpacked came flying at her, she toppled over. Harry would have laughed, but thought better of it. She threw it all hastily in the trunk then slammed it shut. "_Locomotor trunk!_" she said crossly.

Harry grabbed Earwig, locked away nicely in her cage, and went out the door. Hermione followed behind him, nudging him with his own trunk as he made his way down the stairs.

"Ready, Harry?" said Mr. Weasley as they entered the kitchen.

Harry shrugged.

"Seeing as we all can Apparate, let's get to it."

Harry looked around the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, George, and Ginny were there also. Ginny met his eyes but she quickly looked down.

"Hiya, Harry," George said, half grinning.

"Hey, George," Harry grinned back, reluctantly.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley urged.

"Right, yes, to Kings Cross!"

Harry grabbed his trunk which Hermione had dropped carelessly on the floor.

He thought of the three D's and turned on the spot. The familiar sensation of being squeezed through a dark tube didn't come as a surprise to Harry. He was suffocating, he couldn't breath, he was almost _enjoying_ the feeling–but then he was through. Harry looked around, through the dark and dust of the broom cupboard he had arrived in. Soon, Ron appeared out of thin air, beside Harry. Ron's trunk also managed to land quite painfully on Harry's toe. "Watch it!"

They stumbled out of the cupboard and met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who had Apparated in a corner and George who was exiting a abandoned snack room with Hermione and Ginny.

"Good!" Mr. Weasley said. "I don't think the Muggles noticed at all," he looked around the train station, watching the families bidding each other goodbye, with a kind of longing.

"Move along! Come on, now!' Mrs. Weasley said.

They followed her. She ushered them all cautiously through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Harry hadn't been there for two years but it still looked the same. The scarlet train engine billowing smoke, and blowing its whistle, warning departure.

"Alright! Stay safe! Stay out of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and moved on to Ron who's forehead she slobbered a big kiss upon.

"See, Mum gets a little confused," George whispered. "You're suppose to get into as much trouble as possible. All the more fun!" he winked and Harry grinned.

"See you, George. Be sure to stay saintlike."

George laughed. "Always," and moved onto Ginny.

Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand. "Well I don't think I have to warn you about any threats this year," he said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Take care of Ginny," he said quietly to Harry, alone. "She needs some comfort. With, er, Fred and all."

It looked as if Mr. Weasley was about to burst into tears so Harry quickly said, "Sure."

Mr. Weasley forced a smile and said loudly, "Alright, son! See you at Christmas, then!"

Harry nodded and Mr. Weasley pushed him forward to follow Ron and Hermione.

"Let's find a compartment," Ron nodded down the corridor.

Harry and Hermione followed. Harry got many stares walking down and looked for familiar faces but found very few. They settled down in a compartment and Ginny followed in.

"Weird, isn't it?" Ron said to him and Hermione. "Having no one in our year around?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Really weird."

"Well we've still got Ginny and Luna," Hermione said brightly.

"Yeah, I gotta go do some Head Girl stuff. See you," Ginny said.

"Bye!" Hermione said as she pulled out a book and indulged herself in it.

"Hey!" Ron said just as Ginny was leaving. She swung her head around, "Yeah?"

"Who's Head Boy, anyway?"

"Michael Corner," and with that she turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

Harry's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch as if he skipped a step walking down the stairs. Ginny and her ex-boyfriend working together as Head Boy and Girl? While Harry and Ginny were taking a _break_? Harry was furious, this could lead to no good.

Ron apparently felt the same way, though he didn't yet know about Ginny and Harry _breaking_. "Michael Corner?" he spat. "That scum ball from the D.A.?" he said hotly.

Hermione snorted impatiently, "Oh, shut up. Ginny's going out with Harry, now."

Harry's stomach lurched even more.

"Yeah, speaking of that," said Ron loudly, "why aren't you two all–you know," he made a face, "like you normally are?"

"Dunno," Harry said dully.

Hermione shut her book with a snap. "Harry, this wouldn't by any chance have to do with the reason you didn't want to return to Hogwarts this morning, would it?"

Harry didn't answer, but stroked Earwig instead.

"Harry, you can tell us. We're your best friends. We care about you. We've all been through a lot together and whatever it is, you obviously need to talk about it. Please, we wont be mad or angry or whatever your afraid of. We–"

"Okay, fine!" Harry shouted, just to shut her up. "Ginny and I are taking a break, alright?"

Ron was standing faster than Harry could blink with his wand pointed at Harry's chest.

"You said you'd never hurt her!"

"Ron–"

"No! You promised me, you git!"

Harry was standing and had his wand drawn just as fast.

"Shut up, will you?"

"No! You–"

"Ron, stop!" Hermione said, standing also and pointing her wand at him.

"Yeah, Ron," Harry said, "listen to–"

"Harry. Be quiet!" she said, now pointing her wand at Harry.

Harry turned and pointed his wand at Hermione.

"Don't threaten her!" Ron said with his wand still on Harry.

"I wasn't going to!" Harry shouted, turning back to Ron.

"Ron, you can't–"

"Excuse me, but do any of you have a pair of Spectrespecs? I seem to have misplaced mine," said a dreamy voice from doorway.

Hermione breathed slowly, lowering her wand. Harry and Ron hesitated before lowering theirs.

"They're on your head, Luna," Hermione sighed.

Luna reached up and patted her head, "Oh, yes. They are." She left the psychedelic spectacles there and turned to leave.

"Wait, Luna! I'll come to your compartment with you," Harry said quickly.

"Oh, alright. But I must warm you, it is a bit full."

"That's fine," Harry grabbed Earwig's cage and his trunk and followed Luna.

Before sliding the compartment door shut he said, "Oh, and by the way, Ron, your sister is the one who called it off. Not me."

He slammed the door shut the rest of the way and strode down the corridor.

Harry followed Luna and expected to find a bunch of uncomfortable looking people who had no where else to sit but with Looney Lovegood. Instead, he found an apparently empty compartment except for Luna's things.

"Er–where's everyone else?"

"Who?" Luna asked, curiously.

"The people–you said it was full."

"Oh yes–with Snuckerpuffs. Can't you see them? You've got a couple dancing around your shoes now. They went into hiding when Voldemort returned, but now, thanks to you, they're back. See?"

"Er–yeah."

"Here," she handed him a ridiculous crown of what looked like cauliflower. "It's to keep them away. Of course they're harmless, but they tend to be a bit annoying..."

"Uh, that's alright. I'll be fine, you take it."

"Thanks!" she said, taking the crown back. She put the glasses on the bridge of her nose and replaced them with the crown. She flipped the newspaper back to it's upside-down position and began reading it. The whole sight of her was quite amusing.

"Quibbler's back, I see?" Harry said.

"Oh yes, Daddy put out his first issue on the Snuckerpuffs. He says they've been reproducing rapidly."

"Yeah," Harry said.

Luna immersed herself once again in the newspaper and Harry was forced to keep himself occupied.

Harry dug through his trunk. Then he pulled it out–the black box Ginny had given him for his birthday. He opened it and the Golden Snitch zoomed out. Harry caught it and opened the lid. There they were, the couple Harry remembered vividly. The couple he still wanted to be. Harry wondered how their trip to Hogwarts would be if Ginny hadn't become Head Girl and she didn't need a break from Harry. They'd be sitting in the same compartment, for one thing. Ron and Hermione would be there, they probably would have even asked Luna to join them. Ginny might have felt drowsy and laid her head on his chest while he played with her hair...

Then, as if it were a sign, Ginny burst in. "Luna, have you–," she stopped dead. Harry quickly stowed the Snitch behind his back but not before she saw it. Her face fell slightly but she tore her gaze from Harry's hands to Luna. "Have you, uh–have you seen a mouse?"

"No, we haven't," Harry said loudly.

"Oh, alright," she said, still not looking at Harry and she turned to leave.

"You two are together, right?" Luna asked abruptly but innocently looking between them both.

Harry looked up at Ginny with the same questioning look, for he, too, wanted to know what they were exactly.

"Er–yeah, Luna, we are," she said reluctantly.

Harry's heart leapt.

"That's nice. Why don't you join us, then?"

"Er–"

"Ginny!" Michael Corner ran into the compartment. "We've found Agatha's mouse. It was in the trolley lady's hair! Oh–hi, Harry!"

"Hullo," Harry tried not to grit his teeth.

"Oh, that's right," Michael said, looking between him and Ginny. "You two are a couple."

"No, we're not," Ginny snapped.

Harry's heart plummeted to his stomach. He felt his face burned as he looked down.

"What?" Michael said.

Luna leaned towards Harry and whispered, "The Snuckerpuffs must be getting to her. She's just told us you two _are_ a couple."

"I know I did, Luna!" Ginny snapped. "But I lied, alright? We're not. We're done! We're through! We're–over."

It was like an iron fist clenched itself around Harry's heart and wouldn't let go. Harry stared at Ginny, the world seemed to end, it seemed to halt completely.

She would not look at him. Michael looked back and forth between the two. Luna had gone back to her newspaper.

"We'd better go, Michael. We've got, er, duties and stuff."

Michael said nothing but slid the door shut behind him as he followed Ginny out.

The door closing seemed to cut off all heat. Harry felt numb. Ginny had just ended it–for good. Completely. Harry had just heard the goodbye he was praying wouldn't come, the goodbye that would ruin his life completely.

* * *

_another horrible chapter, what was it with me and depressing chapters?  
hm.  
thanks for reading! :)  
SLGunn_


	7. Just a Memory

**Just a Memory**

* * *

"Did you have a nice summer, Harry?" Luna said absentmindedly, over her newspaper.

Harry didn't bother to answer, but took his robes and left the room. In the corridor Harry met Ron and Hermione.

At the sight of him, Hermione elbowed Ron hard in the ribs.

"Ow! What?" he said loudly.

She jerked her head towards Harry.

"Oh, right. Harry, listen, mate, I didn't realize–I thought–"

"Harry! What's wrong?" Hermione said shrilly.

Harry gulped for the air that was so slowly coming to him. He shook his head, "I, uh, I–I need a place to change."

"Here, you can use our compartment–well your's–whatever," Hermione ushered him in.

Things were strewn all over. Harry wondered what they had been doing during his absence and instinctively thought of the summer days in the meadow–

Hermione waited outside as Harry pulled on his school robes. Once he was dressed, she came in and sat beside Ron, opposite Harry. They watched him intently.

He put his face in his hands. What on earth had just happened? What was making Ginny make these rash decisions? Why had she all the sudden cut herself off from him?

His head was spinning.

"Harry we really are very–"

"I know! I know you're sorry! But I could honestly care less, Hermione!"

She looked surprised and slightly offended.

"Ginny ended it, okay?" Harry shouted.

Hermione gasped and Ron looked torn.

"Harry–when? How? _Why_?" Hermione said.

"Just now. Harshly. And I have no damn clue!"

"Harry, you're–you're sure she _ended_ it?"

"Unless 'We're done. We're through. We're over,' means something different to you, then yes, she ended it."

"Listen, Harry, maybe she just–well look at Cho–I mean, you know how women are, they're–"

"Yes, Ronald? What _are _women exactly? I would enjoy hearing your, very _intelligent_ I'm sure, take on women," Hermione looked deadly while Ron looked horrified.

"Well, you see–what, uh–what I was going to say was that women are _very _wonderful and_ understanding_," Ron clutched at his heart for emphasis. "And they never, _ever_ get mad at their boyfriends for being stupid, big-headed gits."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. Harry, however, kept his face in his hands and groaned.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione burst, as she went over to him and took his hands in her's.

"Ron and I love you. You know that. And Ginny loves you, too! She's just confused."

"About what?" Harry shouted. "We had everything right!"

"Well, she's still a little mad about you leaving her behind when we went out to look for Horcruxes. And–"

"It was to_ save_ her! I didn't want her hurt!"

"Harry, I _know. _Just let me explain."

"Fine."

"And now you've got girls falling all over you even more than before and she feels a little insecure."

"But I only want _her_!I don't care about the others! I don't_ know_ the others! I don't love them!" he looked disgusted at the thought.

"Harry! Does it look like I have read hair? No. You don't need to tell me this, you need to tell Ginny. Now,_ please_, let me finish."

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

Ron grinned as he leaned back, unwrapping a Chocolate Frog.

"Okay, now, she might be a little–overwhelmed. About some–_things_ she's been asked to do."

"Like what?" Harry asked, bewildered.

Hermione's eyes pleaded with him, "Things such as–_anniversary rings_."

It clicked and Harry let out a small, "Oh," as he leaned back.

"And on top of all that, she's now got the responsibility of being Head Girl and all the stress of seventh year."

"Right–so you're saying I should of waited in giving her–the anniversary ring?"

"Maybe just a little longer," Hermione said quietly.

"What?" said Ron thickly through a mouthful of sticky chocolate. "So you're saying Harry should've just waited til today, their real anniversary? And if he had, everything would be fine between them?"

"Well, yes," Hermione said with a significant look at Harry. "Waiting would of meant everything," she finished wisely.

"But I am waiting! I told her we could finish Hogwarts first! I agreed that I _would_ wait!"

Ron's brow furrowed, "Wait to give her the ring?"

"Well–yeah," Harry said.

"But–it was obviously just too much for her to handle," Hermione said.

"To much to accept a_ ring_?" Ron said, confused.

Hermione let out a groan of frustration. "No, Ron, it's just that–," she stopped and looked at Harry. Harry felt she couldn't have been less obvious.

"Whatever," Harry said in a resigned voice. "Just tell him. 'S not like it matters anymore anyway."

"Tell me what?" Ron demanded. "What doesn't matter?"

"I asked Ginny to marry me," Harry said simply.

Ron's face remained blank for a moment. Then, "WHAT!" he bellowed.

"Ron, sit down," Hermione ordered, pulling him down by his robes.

"You asked her–? The ring–it's–it's–"

"Real gold. Real diamonds. Real engagement ring," Harry said grumpily.

"What?" Ron said faintly, "How did you–when–?"

"It doesn't matter, anyway. I've got it here. She gave it back to me."

He pulled it out of his pocket.

Ron eyed it, amazed.

"You can have it. Give it to Herm–"

"Ron, give that back now!"

Ron reluctantly handed it back. "Fine," Harry said. "Then you take it, Hermione. I don't want it. I'd pay for a thousand of these if I could have Ginny back."

Hermione smiled sadly.

"I can see the castle!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione leaned closer to the window. Sure enough, there were the huge turrets and the large lake.

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed. "We've left her all this time!"

"Don't worry, she's probably just made another hat to keep away Snuckerpuffs," Harry said with no expression.

Neither Ron nor Hermione asked.

"Well we might as well head to her compartment. My stuff's there and it's gonna be empty."

Ron and Hermione packed up their stuff and they headed back down the corridor.

They opened the door and Luna was explaining about the Snuckerpuffs to a boy with dark hair–

"Neville!" Hermione squealed, rushing forward to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here, Neville?" Ron said sitting down across from him.

"Well we didn't really learn anything last year, did we? I knew all of you would be back and Gran thought it was a good idea. So here I am."

The train began slowing down and they all got ready to get off their final train ride to Hogwarts. After the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade station, they filed off and were shunted to the carriages pulled by Thestrals.

"They're not pleasant looking, are they?" said Ron who had still not gotten used to being able to see Thestrals.

Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Harry all clambered into one of the open-topped carriages.

"Ginny!" called Neville, who was last climbing in. Harry looked over his shoulder, Ginny was heading towards a carriage with Michael Corner and some Prefects. She looked around at the sound of her name.

"Ginny! You can come with us," Neville offered.

She shook her head and mouthed, "No thanks," as she accepted Michael's hand to help her up into the carriage.

The monster that resided in Harry's chest roared once again, as it had so many times in his sixth year. He gripped the rail of the carriage tightly.

Neville looked concerned. "Ginny's okay, isn't she?" he asked Harry.

"Actually, I think the Snuckerpuff's have effected her," Luna said concernedly.

Neville smiled at Luna but didn't seem satisfied with her answer. He stared Harry down for an answer. Finally Harry gave in, "We've broken up, Neville."

Neville looked alarmed. "But–but _why_?"

Harry shrugged, "That's the question everyone wants answered, isn't it?"

The rest of the ride to the castle was silent except for Luna's occasional point out of Baloompa Bushes and Ritzfritzes.

They were ushered into the Great Hall. Harry expected to see the four House decorations above each table but they had been replaced by the Hogwarts crest.

"Where's the House decorations?" Ron asked.

"There aren't any."

"But, why?"

"Because once Harry killed Voldemort, McGonagall decided we should be allowed to sit with friends from other house–so the school's not so divided."

"Well, is there still a Sorting? Are there still Houses?"

"Oh yes, she could change that tradition," Hermione said knowledgeably.

"So–where are we gonna sit?" Ron asked.

They felt most comfortable at the old Gryffindor table to they all sat down, including Luna.

Harry looked up to the teachers table and realized two teachers were missing from it's usual number.

"Haven't they found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "You'd think they would be up there if McGonagall had found one."

After everyone had settled down (it took a little longer due to the awkwardness of deciding where to sit now that everyone had a choice) McGonagall stood up at the Headmaster's podium.

"Good evening, students," she said happily. "Another year is about to begin and we have some new students to welcome!"

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and Hagrid and the first years came bustling in.

They passed the Gryffindor table and Hagrid winked at them. "Got yer firs' years, Professor McGonagall, ma'am," he said gruffly.

Professor McGonagall nodded her approval as she brought out the same old rickety stool Harry had sat on seven years ago to the day, and the worn Sorting Hat.

The bottom flap of the hat opened and it began to sing a new, long, happy tune.

"Blimey! Being a hat must be boring," Ron exclaimed.

Professor McGonagall began reading off the names of the nervous-looking first years, "Armstrong–Arno–Aubrey."

"Since when are there so many first years?" Ron moaned clutching his stomach.

"They've only listed three, Ron!" Hermone hissed.

"Baker–Barbcock–Corbett–Curkeet–Custer–"

Ron moaned, "Custard would be good right now."

After Parkins–Pastenack–Pewitt–Pivonka passed, Ron started tapping his knife and fork on the table. His stomach could be heard five seats away.

Finally, Vetting, Vogel, and Wazny were sorted and sighs of relief came when Professor McGonagall had Hagrid move the stool and Hat.

Harry had missed the Hogwarts feasts. The roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamp chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potato fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy and–Ron gave a yell–custard.

"I love food," Ron said thickly through a mouthful of chicken and pudding.

Hermione looked revolted and inched away from him. "Honestly, do you _ever_ stop eating?"

"'Oo alrays arsk me thart," Ron said.

Hermione chose not to reply and turned to talk to Luna and Neville.

After Harry was stuffed with more than he could imagine, he pushed his plate away.

Ron continued to eat, and eat, and eat. He was just tearing at a chicken leg when it vanished from his grip along with all the food on the plate in front of him.

"Hey!" he yelled looking around wildly.

"I daresay you've had enough, Mr. Weasley? Seeing as you were the only one left eating and you've already eaten the size of a _Hippogriff,_ I believe it's time to move on."

Ron's ears went scarlet as he muttered something about not wanting the house-elves' work to go to waste.

"Now, some new rules for our first years, and reminders for our old friends: The Dark Forest–as always–is forbidden. Mr. Filch also wishes me to tell you that any use of magic in the corridors is prohibited. Other rules of his are taped to his door, if you so wish to have a look.

"With that out of the way, you may head off to bed, and get some sleep. Classes start bright and early tomorrow morning."

A deafening sound of benches scraping echoed around the large Hall.

"We still have the same dormitories, don't we?" Harry asked as they made their way out of the Great Hall.

"Sure hope so. Hogwarts would be really awful without my comfy four-poster!" Ron said.

They followed their fellow Gryffindors back to the common room.

At the balcony that separated the Gryffindor tower from the Ravenclaw, Neville and Luna stopped.

"Well, goodnight, Luna," Neville said quietly.

"Sleep well. Oh and be sure to wear that necklace! You do not want the Humdingers bothering you while you sleep. They could invade your mind and turn you mental before dawn!"

"Okay," Neville said quietly, as if it were completely normal to be warned about Humdingers.

"Goodnight then!" Luna said brightly and kissed him on the cheek. She turned on the spot and skipped off to follow her fellow Ravenclaws.

"Neville, you do know she's downright insane, don't you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Neville said dreamily. "Isn't she great?"

"Move along," said a voice from behind them. Ginny was ushering some second years forward.

"Ginny!" Neville said brightly. "How was your summer?"

"Hinkypunk," Ginny said to the Fat Lady as they reached the portrait hole. "Fine, Neville, thanks," and with that she was through the hole and into the common room

Neville looked to Harry, sympathetically. "Sometimes you just can't control 'em," he said gruffly and followed her through.

Ron shrugged and climbed through himself. Hermione hung back. "Harry, I'll talk to her, alright? Maybe she just needs someone to listen. I'll see if I can sort things out, alright?"

Harry nodded and climbed through. He ignored the couple of hellos he received and headed straight for his dormitory. He was glad to find it empty. Instead of the normal five, there was only three four-poster beds, meaning no one new would be sharing with Ron, Neville, and Harry. Harry opened his trunk. He pulled on his pajamas and pulled out the black box. He hopped into his bed and pulled the curtains tight.

He fell asleep that night clutching the Golden Snitch tightly as it played his favorite memory over and over again. After all, that was all he and Ginny were anymore...just a memory.

* * *

_humph. as i re-read through this, it's just as new to me as it is to you.  
it has been a while.  
thanks for sticking with me!  
SLGunn_


	8. Failed Attempts at Love

**Failed Attempts at Love

* * *

**

At breakfast the next morning Harry sat quietly while Hermione skimmed the Daily Prophet.

"Kingsley's become Prime Minister!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I thought he was only temporary," Ron said through a mouthful of pancake.

"Apparently not anymore," Hermione shrugged.

McGonagall came up the table, handing out schedules. She was in a frenzy trying to find all the people from her house since they were all sitting at whichever table they liked.

"Ah, Potter!" she handed him his paper. "There you are. And Ms. Granger, here you go. Weasley, Weasley, Weasley," she muttered as she rifled through the stack of papers. Finally she whipped out a piece of parchment in triumph, "_There _you are. Would either of you three mind giving Ms. Weasley hers?"

"Harry will!" Hermione said quickly.

"Thanks, Potter," she handed him Ginny's parchment. "Oh and you've been voted Quidditch captain."

"Again?" Harry said.

"Yes, you seem to be quite popular these days. I really do wonder why?" McGonagall actually smirked. "I'll get back to you," she turned to go give Neville his schedule.

"I'm not giving this to her," Harry thrust Ginny's schedule at Hermione.

"Sorry, can't," Hermione gave it back. "Full schedule. No time."

"Fine, then. Ron–she's_ your _sister."

"Al–"

Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs.

Ron clutched his side, "Oh–no wait. Sorry, can't. Uh, yeah, full schedule."

"I've got all the same classes as you!"

"Yeah–but you see, my brain is smaller."

"That is true," Hermione nodded as Ron looked at her with an expression that clearly said y_ou-weren't-suppose-to-agree!_

"But what's that got to do with anything?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Can't remember things," Ron said simply. "And _what_ would _poor _Ginny do without her class schedule?" Ron said, looking terrified at the thought.

Hermione smirked. Harry scowled, "Fine. I'll just pawn it off on someone else, then"

"Oh, no you wont," Hermione said bossily. "Harry you_ need_ to do this. It'll give you a chance to talk to her. She needs to be talked to! She wouldn't talk to me at all last night. She seems to be cutting herself off from the world," Hermione said desperately.

"Fine, I'll give her the bloody schedule!"

"Thank you."

Harry finished the rest of his breakfast without talking to Hermione.

"Wudd've we go' firs'?" Ron said, ham shoved in his mouth this time.

Harry looked down. "Herbology. Greenhouse Five. Meet you there, alright?"

He got up and walked the length of the table to the entrance hall.

"Harry! Harry, have you seen Ginny?" Michael Corner came running up to him just as he was about to open the door.

"No," Harry said clenching his fists.

"Okay. Hey, I was wonderin'–since you and Ginny are through would you mind if I, you know," Michael said awkwardly.

"If you _what_?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Well you know, she's easy on the eyes. If you know what I mean," he nudged Harry in the side.

Harry forgot instantly that he was a wizard and he had Michael shoved up against the wall, his hand around his neck.

"You so much as _talk_ to Ginny when she doesn't want you to, I'll beat every living part of you I can until you're dead," Harry growled. "You got that?"

Michael was turning purple and struggling to breathe, Harry smirked.

"Harry! Harry!" he felt arms tugging at him and finally was forced to let got of Michael. "Harry," said Neville, panting. "Whatever he did is not worth a life time in Azkaban for murder!"

"He insulted Ginny," He said looking down at the lump that was Michael, rubbing his neck. "He treated her like a piece of meat," Harry spat.

Michael got to his feet slowly. "Listen, man. I'm Head Boy," he said pointing to the badge placed smugly upon his chest. "I could have you expelled."

Neville had to hold Harry back as he shouted, "I don't give a damn what you are! Don't ever talk about Ginny like that again. We clear?"

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Michael's chest, "I _said_ we clear?"

Michael nodded nervously and Harry strode away, fuming, through the doors before a teacher would walk in upon the scene. Harry stalked to the Greenhouses, kicking any rock that got in his way. He walked up the last hill and saw, sitting at the top, waiting by Greenhouse Five's doors, Ginny.

All his anger was flushed out of him instantly. He walked up the hill, watching her writing frantically as her flaming red hair blew softly around her face.

"Hi, Ginny," he said awkwardly.

She looked up, "Oh, uh, hi," she looked back to her parchment.

"How'd you know this was your first class? McGonagall gave me your schedule," Harry said hoping beyond hope that he could start up a normal conversation. He needed her back. He needed to make things right.

She kept her eyes on the parchment, "Neville told me." She took the schedule with the hand that wasn't scribbling away. Harry sat down beside her, his heart pounding at his rib cage.

"You haven't got homework _already_? Classes don't start for another fifteen minutes," he said looking at his watch.

"No. Head Girl stuff."

Harry nodded. "So, Ginny, uh, can I, er, tell you something?"

She did something of a shrug that Harry took to mean yes.

"So, er, watch out for Michael Corner, will you?"

Ginny shot her head up for the first time, "What?"

"I don't know, he's just a scumbag. And like–be sure to be careful around him."

This was, apparently a very wrong approach.

"Do you think I can't_ handle _myself?" she said viciously.

"No, it's just I don't–I don't thing you should date him. That's all."

"I will damn well date whomever I wish! I_ am_ an adult!"

"Hardly," Harry snorted.

Ginny stood up. "What's it to you, anyway? It's not like you _care_ about me!"

Harry's face was blank, then a slow anger spread across it. "Ginny–what–_how _could you think that?" he demanded, jumping to his feet. "I care about you more than you know!"

"Then _how come _you wouldn't take me to help you find Horcruxes? _How come_ you had to hide everything from me, and not Ron and Hermione? _How come_ you would never let me help you with_ anything?_" she exclaimed.

"I did all that _because_ I care about you!" he yelled. "I didn't want you hurt! I didn't want you to _die_!" he was breathing fast. "Because if you died I might as well have! Why can't you understand that?" Harry pleaded. "How can I show you?" he said desperately.

She stared at him, she looked taken aback at his outbursts, but stubborn still. "You can't. You've had your chance," she turned to walk away.

Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Then what was this summer?" he said still gripping her arm so she couldn't leave. "What was all that? Some sick joke? You promised me, Ginny! You said you'd marry me! You told me you love me! What was all that?"

"It was me getting caught up in the moment," she said fierily. "It was me forgetting you left me. Me forgetting how hurt and lonely you made me feel."

"But it's_ why_ you forgot it all that matters! You forgot how horrible I was to you because you knew I was trying to protect you! You forgot it all because you knew I loved you," he paused. "You forgot it all because you love me," he whispered.

"No, I don't," she said softly, painfully, tears at her eyes.

"Say it then!" Harry said. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me!"

She waited a moment, looking as if she was making up her mind. Then she looked him straight in the eye. "I–do–not–love–you," she said coldly, without a hint of regret or remorse.

Harry found himself, once again, wishing he could not feel. Wishing he could just rip his heart out, along with all his feelings.

Harry seemed to be taken from his own body. He felt like he was watching the whole scene from above. Watching some poor bloke being hurt so badly by the woman he loved.

Then, he heard Ginny's voice and reality checked back in. "I don't feel good, Professor. Sick room."

Harry turned around and saw his whole class staring at him. He saw Ginny running back to the castle, her red hair whipping behind her. He saw Professor Sprout, her face understanding and sympathetic, he saw Ron and Hermione. Ron was staring at the ground and shuffling his feet while Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

Nobody spoke, they all stood, staring at Harry.

Finally, Neville said, "So what plants have you got this year, Professor?"

This seemed to awake everyone of their trance. "Oh, er, loads, loads," Professor Sprout muttered as they all started filing into Greenhouse Five.

Ron and Hermione fell behind.

"Harry," Hermione said sympathetically, but apparently could think of nothing else to say.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Oh, not much," said Hermione politely.

Harry looked to Ron for the honest answer. "You asked her to tell you she loved you," he said gruffly.

Harry felt very much sick as he listened to Professor Sprout go on and on about how important the N.E.W.T. year was. But he knew what it would look like if he asked to go see Madam Pomfrey and he wasn't sure he could stand anymore sympathetic looks.

He tried to focus in on what Professor Sprout was saying, but visions of red headed figure screaming, "I don't love you!" kept popping into his head.

Harry managed to pulled himself together and watched Professor Sprout, who had an odd plant in front of her.

"Now, who can tell me what this is?" Professor Sprout asked loudly.

Nobody–even the students who weren't normally in Hermione's year–was surprised when they saw her hand shoot up.

"It's Venian, Professor! It is found in the Buruvian Forest of Albania, alone, ma'am. It's deadly if you attempt to touch it's leaves without uprooting it."

"It's uses?" Professor Sprout needn't have asked, because Hermione was already rambling on.

"It's leaves produce a substance that is used commonly in the medical field. St. Mungo's has to order a new supply about every other day."

"Correct. Take 20 points for Gryffindor!"

They spent the rest of the class cutting open the leaves of the, already uprooted, Venian plants and squeezing their glue-like contents into small vials.

"Well, chaps," Professor Sprout said clapping her hands together and gesturing to the twenty or so vials of sticky liquid, "that'll do nicely for Madam Pomfrey's supply."

As they made their way back to the castle a harsh wind bit at their faces and the sky had become overcast and gray, reflecting Harry's mood. Hermione checked their schedules. We've got break together now. Then lunch. That'll give us a nice start on our Venian essay!"

"Home work on the first day back," Ron exclaimed unbelievingly. "Are they_ trying_ to turn us mental?"

They came into the castle and headed up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Just hope the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher gives us a break. Who is the new teacher anyway? They weren't at the feast."

As they entered the common room Harry saw Ginny and Michael Corner talking nonstop by the fire. He grimaced and clenched his fists. Hermione immediately steered them towards the window seats and sat down.

"Right," Hermione said as she pulled out a piece of parchment and quill, "Well, I for one think we should start off the essay by–"

"Hermione!" Ron moaned. "We've got until next Tuesday!"

"Yes, but Harry's got to schedule Quidditch tryouts and there's no doubt we'll be getting more assignments."

Just then a seventh year named Ben Cooke walked in and called, "Feeling better, are you Ginny? Not lovesick, eh?"

Every person's eyes seemed to find Harry and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He stood up abruptly. "Forget it," he said to Ron and Hermione as he strode out of the room and up to the dormitory.

An hour later, Ron came in and found Harry lying on his back, watching the Marauder's Map.

"Lunch, Harry," he said cautiously.

"Not hungry," Harry said, keeping his eyes on the map.

"Oh, come on, Harry."

"No thanks."

"Al–alright," Ron said, recognizing defeat. "See you, then." Harry didn't respond as Ron closed the door.

Harry ducked under his bed and pulled out his trunk, digging around until he emerged with the Marauder's Map. The rest of the time, he watched Ginny. At lunch she sat with Michael Corner and Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw on opposite sides of the Great Hall than Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. She seemed to have become just as distant with them as she had with Harry. Harry watched Michael Corner sit so close to Ginny that he swore he must of been on top of her. He was no doubt, playing the Head Boy and Girl card very well. The monster inside of Harry growled it's disapproval, seeking war. Harry was fuming as he watched everyone slowly filter out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron left and Harry figured he might as well meet them for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Mischief managed," he tapped the parchment and the Marauder's Map vanished.

He stowed it at the bottom of his trunk beside the invisibility cloak, grabbed his school bag and headed to meet Ron and Hermione.

He met them on the second floor outside the D.A.D.A room. Harry's stomach was rumbling horribly.

"Here," Hermione said as she handed him three bacon sandwiches, "thought you might be hungry."

Harry nodded and said, "Thanks" before devouring the sandwiches.

The bell rang, the door opened and they were all ushered in. It wasn't until Hermione gave a gasp and Ron a yell that Harry looked up to see his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher–

* * *

_in response to **hpfan35**'s message: i think Harry is just so determined and so anxious to be back together with Ginny that he'll forgive her no matter what. he needs her, he's just not complete without her...corny, but that's how i interpret their relationship._

thank you all for reading :)  
SLGunn


	9. Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings**

* * *

"Good afternoon," Bill Weasley smirked from behind the desk.

Harry gaped.

Hermione exclaimed, "Bill! You never said anything about teaching at Hogwarts!"

"Thought it'd be a nice surprise," he grinned.

"You bigot!" Ron exclaimed. "We've been talking about the new teachers all summer and you say _nothing_? I thought we were brothers!"

"Oh shut up being so dramatic," Ginny snapped as she swept past them and sat in the back of the room.

"Hi, Ginny," Bill said. She gave a careless wave of the hand and turned to talk to a girl sitting next to her.

"But what about Gringotts?" Hermione asked, turning her attention back to Bill. "What about Fleur? She _is_ pregnant you know!"

"Merlin's pants, Hermione! Is she really? Are you serious? Well I had better hightail it down to Muggle Studies, then!"

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink as she asked, "What? She's teaching too?"

"I feel sorry for the poor blokes who've got Muggle Studies this year," Ginny said disgustedly from the back.

Bill either did not hear her or chose not to reply because he said, "Yes, Hermione, she is teaching, too. Now, if you three wouldn't mind, I'd like to begin class."

They found their seats in the front and sat down.

"Hello, class. My name is Professor Weasley. And yes, if you haven't figure it out, Ron is my brother and Ginny my sister.

"I intend to teach you the subjects I believe will be on your N.E.W.T.s. This year you will be expected to keep up with the curriculum. We will be studying everything from Chimaeras to casting Patronuses–which I realize some of you already know how to produce from certain D.A. meetings a while back," Bill smirked at Harry.

The rest of the D.A.D.A. class consisted of the learning of producing Patronuses.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were able to develop very impressive Patronuses, and now it was Harry's turn to have a go. Harry walked up to the front of the class and looked straight at Ginny who was watching him. He remembered the sunny summer days in the meadow and, grinning, shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A gleaming stag erupted from the tip of his wand. Harry let his highly defined, corporeal Patronus bound around awhile, then lowered his wand and it slowly dissolved. As the stag disappeared reality checked in and his happiness faded. He looked up and his eyes met Ginny's once again. Except this time, her face was soft and almost understanding, then, she must of realized her mistake because she quickly looked down.

"Thank you, Harry," Bill said looking curiously between Harry and Ginny. Harry nodded and took his seat between Ron and Hermione.

"Alright. Well that's all for today. See you all on Monday. Bye," he said to the students passing to the door. "See you. Bye Ginny. Bye Ron, Hermione. Harry!" he said as Harry had one foot out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Er, are you heading to a class?"

"Uh, no I don't think so," Harry said pulling out his schedule. "Uh, no."

"Cool. Sit down" he offered a chair.

Harry sat down and waited awkwardly.

"Harry, uh, just be honest with me, alright? What's going on with you and Ginny?"

Harry set his jaw and looked Bill straight in the eye, "We're over."

Bill's face turned cold and his voice icy, "Oh, I see."

Why did all the Weasley's have to think it was _Harry_ who ended it?

"Bill–"

"You know what, Harry? Just go," he shook his head.

Harry had had it. He didn't need to explain himself again and again. People could believe what they wanted, he didn't care anymore.

"Fine," Harry walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Hermione and Ron were waiting for him in the corridor.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head and strode past. Hermione hurried to keep up. "Harry, what happened?" she said struggling to stay in step. "Harry! _Harry!_"

"Hermione," he stopped so suddenly she ran into him. "Just–just stop–_please_."

He went up to his dormitory, stopping no where, listening to no one. He spent the rest of the day in his four poster bed, the curtains shut tight, with the Golden Snitch, the Marauder's Map, the photo album Hagrid had given him when he was eleven, and the ring that had been given back to him that summer.

When dusk fell a hand slipped through the red velvet curtain with a plate full of chicken, potatoes, and treacle tart. Harry had never before appreciated how good of friends Ron and Hermione really were.

While he did go to breakfast and lunch the next day and he did spend his time Ron and Hermione, he said very little to either of them.

"Have you finished your Herbology essay, Harry?" Hermione asked Harry during their break after lunch.

Harry nodded.

"Oh, good!" Hermione praised. "No doubt McGonagall will give us work."

She was right. McGonagall had lectured them about N.E.W.T.s for a good half hour then she told them that they would be expected to transform their other classmates into nearly anything they wished by the end of the year.

Hermione sat up straight in her chair and poised her quill in midair over her parchment. At the end of class McGonagall assigned them to practice changing their friends hair color. "Only change it if they say you are allowed to!" McGonagall said as they filed into the corridor.

"What've we got now?" Neville asked.

"Well, Neville, _we've_ got Potions," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Oh right! Have fun!" he said as he ran off to enjoy his break.

Hermione looked at her schedule as they headed down to the dungeons. "Then we're done after that."

"Do you think Slughorn came back again?" Ron asked as they stood waiting outside.

"I don't know who else McGonagall would have found," Hermione said.

Only three other seventh year Gryffindors, including Ginny, had made it into Potions. One Ravenclaw and two Hufflepuffs were also waiting with them outside the door. All that was left was the–

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," said a Slytherin boy Harry recognized only by sight. The Slytherins glared at Harry from over the boy's shoulder.

"He's a Death Eater's son," Harry heard Ginny whisper to Hermione. "His name's Brock Napier, he's taken over the spot of Draco Malfoy, a real arse."

Harry didn't feel like starting a fight with someone he didn't even know, so he ignored them.

Brock Napier stepped forward and was inches from Harry's face. "Better watch out, Potter. Who knows what might happen to your little girlfriend over there, or her brother," he sneered at Ginny and Ron. "Filthy little Blood Traitors–just as bad as Mudbloods, in my opinion. But you've got yourself one of those, too, don't you, Potter? You're a disgrace to wizard kind," he said looking at Hermione, he spat in her face.

Hermione had to hold Ron back with all her might so he wouldn't strangle Napier right then and there.

"You had better watch yourself, Napier," Harry growled, his heart pounding. "Things aren't like they used to be. The Ministry has changed. You wont have your little Dark Lord watching over you anymore."

"This isn't over, Potter," he sneered back.

"Oh really? See, I thought that when I killed Tom Riddle it_ was _over."

Napier grabbed for his wand but Harry had already yelled "_Expelliarmus!_" and it was sent flying into Ron's ready hands.

"What's the matter, Napier?" Harry asked. "Mum and Dad locked up in Azkaban?"

"You little–"

"What's this, what's this?" said a booming voice from behind them. Harry spun around to see Horace Slughorn bouncing toward them. "Ah, Harry! So good to see you! How are you, ol' chap?"

"Fine, Professor, thanks."

"Is everything er–alright?" he said cautiously, looking at Napier.

"Yes, Sir," Napier growled. It was clear that the relationship Harry had with his own Head of House did not please him.

"Well come in then. Let's get started!" Slughorn said cheerfully. He led them inside and Ron shoved Napier's wand back into his hands.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down together. Ginny looked around the dungeon room, hoping for another table of Gryffindors. "Ginny, sit down!" Hermione said quietly.

Ginny reluctantly took the seat across from Harry, keeping her eyes averted from his. Harry stared at the top of her head, hoping beyond hope that she would look up once so he could look into those bright brown eyes, but she didn't. Hermione looked completely frustrated as she watched.

Their first Potions class was spent with Slughorn praising Harry so many times that Napier looked as though he were going to curse the teacher right then and there. Harry was the first out the door as the bell rang and he didn't bother to wait for Ron and Hermione. He went straight up to Gryffindor tower into his bedroom and talked to no one for the rest of the day.

* * *

_this chapter was a real bother to make correction on.  
my goodness, was i even aware there was a spell check back then?_

_thanks for reading :)  
SLGunn_


	10. A Shared Trouble

**A Shared Trouble

* * *

**

The days passed by slowly and dully, not even Quidditch could brighten Harry's day. He coached the Gryffindor team and trained them fiercely. Hoping that the grueling practices would help take his mind off other things. His attempts at forgetting the past failed, however, because Ginny, being a great Chaser, had made the team. He now had to deal with watching her, but not being able to talk to her, even more than before and he hated it.

Brock Napier, to Harry's great disappointment, had become Team Captain and Seeker of the Slytherin team and spent most of his time in the weeks leading up to the first match of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, taunting Harry and other Gryffindors.

Napier's insults did nothing, however, to throw Harry's all star team off course. If anything, it made them practice harder to try and prove themselves. And their hard work paid off when they beat Slytherin, 250-40. Harry felt a smug sense of satisfaction when he remembered the look on Brock Napier's face when Harry had snatched the Snitch from right under his nose.

But Gryffindor's victory did not improve Harry's mood at all. It had brought back memories of the last Slytherin match, when Harry had not been allowed to play and a certain red head had filled in for him...

It had become a regular exercise for Harry to turn into bed early and sit, cross-legged, with the Snitch, map, ring, and photo album laid out all around him, on his bed.

Harry felt as though he was always wearing the–now destroyed–Horcrux locket that caused despair and depression to the wearer. He had gone into a now so sustained silence that people who didn't know Harry would of thought him a shy, quiet boy.

Bill Weasley must have been told the whole Ginny/Harry story because he was now smiling at Harry and saying hello to him in the halls. Harry, however, could personally care less whether or not people believed his story. Harry didn't really care about anything anymore. Only his strong desire to become an Auror was what kept him going these days...

After another short lecture from McGonagall about N.E.W.T.s during one Transfiguration class on and early December day, she called for silence.

"_Excuse me_, Mr. Weasley. Forgive me for interrupting your, _very important_, I'm sure, conversation with Ms. Granger, but I do have an announcement."

Ron's ears went scarlet as he muttered a sorry.

"Now, as you all well know, four years ago we held a Triwizard Tournament and with that we had the Yule Ball. Now, I realize that very few of you had the chance to go last time due to the fact that you were too young, now you have your chance. The staff has decided that, this year, in light of recent events," she smiled warmly at Harry, "we need a little celebration. Therefore, we will be having a Yule Ball, again, this year."

There was a murmur of excitement and several squeals.

"Ooh! Professor, Professor!" squealed Romilda Vane, "When will it be?"

"December, the twenty-fourth, Christmas Eve."

"Guess I'm not going," Harry said dully to Ron. "I've got to go back to see Teddy."

Ron looked torn. "Mate, d'you want–should I–? But Hermione–might have to–you know her–," he whispered as Hermione talked to Luna.

"It's fine. You stay. _You've_ got a girlfriend."

"You sure?"

Harry nodded.

Professor McGonagall, astonishingly, let them talk excitedly for the rest of the period.

"_Harry_," Hermione said after he had told her his Christmas plans. "You've _got to_ stay! Please?"

"But–Teddy," he said.

"Maybe you could Floo there after the ball?" she said hopefully.

"Harry," said Luna's dreamy voice. "You of all people need to stay. The ball is taking place because _you_ finished Voldemort."

Harry hesitated, "Al–alright. I'll stay."

"_Wonderful_!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Harry," said a confident voice, "would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Harry looked up to see Romilda Vane standing above him.

"Oh, er, no thanks."

She looked crushed. "You're–you're sure?"

"Yeah, thanks," Harry smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, okay. Well just remember that_ I _am _always_ here for you," she cast a disgusted look towards Ginny who was talking with Michael Corner.

"Ooooh, Harry!" said Ron in an unusually high voice after had Romilda left. "I'm in love with you! I will always love you! You're my life and soul! Let me lick the dirt off your shoes!"

Harry hadn't laughed for a long while and it felt good. Luna apparently thought it was funny also, because she howled maniacally. "That was funny!" she said through the tears in her eyes.

The were all forced to burst into more laughter at Luna's cackles.

Harry looked through the tears forming in his own eyes and saw Ginny trying to stifle back a laugh with her hand.

The bell rang and Harry received a jolt of courage.

"I'll meet up with you at lunch, alright?" he said to the four as he followed the crowd out of the room.

Ginny was going back up to the common room before lunch, so Harry followed.

When they came down a deserted corridor Harry called out her name. She jumped.

"Sorry," Harry said, "but can I talk–?"

"I'm actually sort of busy," she said as she noticed who was there.

"No–it'll be quick."

She stayed put, grudgingly.

"So, uh, I was wondering, do you–do you have a date to the ball?"

"Yes."

"Gr–_what_?"

"Yes, Harry, I do have a date."

He gaped at her, "_Already_?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Michael."

"_Corner_?" he said disbelievingly.

She nodded stiffly.

"Ginny–you can't be serious–he's a git!"

"Harry," she said coldly, "we've been through this before and I do not care to do it again. Goodbye."

She turned on her heel and walked briskly down the hallway.

Harry stood stunned for a few moments then turned and went down to the Great Hall.

"Harry, where'd you go? Here," Ron handed him a plate, "have some turkey."

Harry filled his plate and busied himself with shoving spoonfuls of anything in his mouth.

"Harry," Hermione said knowingly. "The ball's going to be great," she beamed at Ron.

An hour later Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville were sitting, slouched in their chairs with their chins resting upon their hands, listening to tiny Professor Flitwick lecture them once again on their N.E.W.T.s.

When the bell rang they were the first ones out the door.

"I'm meeting Luna," Neville said. "See you."

"And I'm headed down to Muggle Studies," Hermione said grumpily. "Fleur is nearly unbearable! You should hear her! If Ginny were–"

Hermione looked nervously at Harry.

"Remind me again," Ron hurried on, "why you study Muggles when you were _raised_ by them," Ron said in a disbelieving tone.

"I find it fascinating learning a wizard's take on the subject. Fleur sure has a marvelous thought about it all, very enlightening," she rolled her eyes. "Why don't you two go visit Hagrid? We've hardly had time at all to see him yet."

Ron and Harry took opposite directions as Hermione. They headed outside and braced themselves against the wind.

"So've you asked her yet?" Harry said stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Er, yeah, I have."

"You have? When?"

"When you ran off after Transfiguration," Ron said.

"What'd you say?"

"Dunno. Just asked her, I guess."

"What'd she say?"

"Yes, of course. The she went all red and teary eyed," Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry smirked.

"Oi!" Ron yelled as a bewitched snowball hit him in the back of the head. "Watch it!" he glared at a second year, who cowered. "So anyway, Harry," he said brushing the snow off his head, "what about you?"

Just then a fourth year girl Harry had never met before ran up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ex–excuse me–Mr. Potter? I mean–I mean–Harry–could I–would you–?" she turned beat red and stared at her toes. "Wangoballwimme?"

"Er, sorry?"

She looked up at him and took a deep breath, "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"Oh, uh–no, no thanks," Harry said walking away, pulling a chortling Ron with him.

"D'you even_ know_ her?"

"Nope," Harry shook his head in amazement.

Once Ron had controlled himself, Harry knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" came a muffled voice from inside, along with barking. "Back, Fang! Ge' back!"

The door opened and a giant nearly two times taller than a normal man and three times as wide stood in the doorway.

"Harry! Ron!" Hagrid beamed, "Alright?"

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry grinned and followed Ron in.

"Bin' wonderin' when yeh'd be stoppin' by. Where's Hermione?"

"She's got Muggle Studies. But she says hi."

"Muggle Studies," Hagrid laughed, shaking his head. "She's ruddy brilliant, our Hermione!"

He set three bucket sized mugs on the table, "Cocoa?"

Ron and Harry drank heartily, the warm mugs warming their freezing hands.

"So, how's yer classes?"

"Great," Harry said. "Slughorn is always a little..."

"He's obsessed with Harry," Ron finished bluntly.

"Oh yeah. Don' know 'im much meself. McGonagall had a hard time findin' teachers this year. Dunno why. People too busy celerbratin' to teach, I s'ppose. She was so happy when Bill and Fleur came along," Hagrid nodded at Ron, taking a massive gulp of his cocoa.

"How was your holiday, Hagrid?"

"Oh fine, fine. Same ol' same ol'. You bin' staying at the Burrow, I presume?"

"Yeah."

"That was a right well speech you gave at the funerals," Hagrid sniffled. "Ginny's too."

Harry nodded. Ron had gone silent as he usually did when the subject of Fred was brought up.

"Speakin' o' Ginny," Hagrid said, "last I heard you couldn' break you two up."

Now Ron looked up and watched for Harry's reaction.

"Er, yeah," Harry said trying to keep a casual tone that collided oppositely with how he felt. "Yeah, we are–or were–yeah were."

"What d'yeh mean?" Hagrid furrowed his brow.

"Er, well, we've kind just–gone our separate ways."

"No!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Er, yeah."

"Bu' why?" Hagrid asked the question that Harry was yearning to have the answer for.

"I–I don't know."

"So, yeh mean she–she ended it?"

"Well–yeah."

Ron looked more awkward still as Hagrid looked outraged.

"Bu' she musta given you a reason!"

"Well, no, but, Hagrid, it's fine–really."

"It ruddy well is not!" Hagrid said. "Ron," he said suddenly turning in his seat, "you're her brother, you talk to her!"

"I've–I've tried," Ron said hopelessly. "But she doesn't talk to any of us anymore–not even Hermione."

Hagrid looked disconcerted, "Well is she alright?"

They both shrugged.

"Well, yeh two had better get goin'," Hagrid said standing up.

Ron and Harry did also.

"See you, Hagrid," Harry said, trying his best to sound cheerful.

"We'll bring Hermione next time," Ron said and they walked down the steps.

"G'bye," Hagrid said, waving.

They walked in silence for a while until Ron said, "Well that was depressing."

Harry nodded and they went to find Hermione.

Harry spent the rest of December skulking around doing nothing more than homework, eating, and sleeping.

Students fourth year and above were starting to get excited. They could be seen in the corridors whispering frantically about what they were wearing and who they were going with. Ron and Hermione, Harry was glad, had refrained from this. They had settled to only holding hands in front of Harry, for which he was relieved.

It made him sick to his stomach to see Michael Corner opening doors for Ginny, walking with Ginny, talking with Ginny and doing who knows what else with Ginny.

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table five days before Christmas when he spotted Earwig flying through the high windows, she landed gracefully in front on him.

He took the letter and gave her a piece of bacon before she flew off, back to the Owlry.

"Who's it from?"

"Dunno," Harry said, untying the message. He unfolded the letter.

_Dear Harry, I hope you're well and having a great year at Hogwarts. I just wanted you to know that Teddy asks for you all the time. I've been trying to teach him "Harry" and he seems to be catching on, but I have news. Teddy has been taken to St. Mungo's for some sort of illness. The Healers are certain they will be able to help him, they say it has something to do with Remus' werewolf genes mixing with 'Dora's Metamorphmagusing. As of now, there is nothing serious with the issue and I wish you to stay at Hogwarts for the Yule Ball. I will keep in touch._

_Andromeda_

"Harry," Hermione said, leaning over her plate of eggs, "Harry, what does it say?"

He couldn't say anything, but just handed her the parchment.

"Harry," Hermione said gently after reading it, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Ron ripped the parchment from her hands. "She said it's nothing, mate. He'll be alright."

Harry said nothing but took the letter back from Ron and stood up. He walked over to what used to be the Ravenclaw table and right up to a certain red head who was sitting with her new friends.

Michael Corner stopped mid-sentence and looked up at Harry with great dislike. Ginny turned around. Harry handed her the letter. She took it questioningly and read it. When she finished Harry took it back.

"Thought you'd like to know," he said and turned to walk away.

"Harry," Ginny said suddenly, he turned around, she was standing. "He'll–he'll be okay."

* * *

_i realize i've said the phrase "a certain red head" a few too many times so far. i will have to refrain from that.  
oh, and i just had to use J.K Rowling's amazing phrase, "Wangoballwimme?"  
thanks for reading :)  
SLGunn_


	11. The Yule Ball

**The Yule Ball**

* * *

The night of the Yule Ball came. Harry pulled on his dress robes halfheartedly. Ron, however, was more anxious as he got ready.

"Bloody hell, Harry! What am I s'pose to do with these?" he held up a pair of cuff links.

Harry shrugged. Ron let out a yell of frustration. "I can't let Hermione see me as a mess_ tonight!_"

"You do every other night," Harry shrugged.

"Shut up, Harry."

"Alright," he said dully.

Ron's expression immediately softened, "Listen, mate, Teddy'll be alright, and tonight is going to be great!"

"Yeah."

A half hour later they were walking down the steps to the common room. Hermione wasn't there yet so they waited for her by the girl's dormitory door.

Ron was either asking Harry whether or not he had something in his teeth or frantically patting down the hair on his head, when he stopped suddenly, hand hanging above his head in midair.

Hermione had just came down the steps and Ron gaped at her. She saw the sight of him and giggled. Ron, finally conscious of his arm, put it back down at his side.

Harry sank into the shadows as he so often did these days. Neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to notice his disappearance.

"You–you look _beautiful_," he managed to choke out.

Hermione blushed and beamed all at the same time. "Thanks, Ron," she said slyly.

Ron held out his arm and she took it. He led her across the common room and through the portrait hole. Harry decided to give them a two minute head start (he didn't feel like gagging) and waited in the corner.

The common room was empty, everyone already being down at the Yule Ball, when Harry decided it was probably safe to head down himself. Then, he heard the clicking of heels coming down the stairs again and he stayed in the corner, waiting to see who it was. Then, as though he had entered one of his dreams, he saw Ginny walk into the common room. She was wearing a golden dress that fell to the floor. She wore her hair up halfway so that crimson ringlets fell over her bare shoulders.

"Ginny," Harry breathed, who couldn't help but hungrily take in this wonderful sight.

Ginny started, apparently she had not noticed Harry. "Harry!" she said, breathing fast.

"Ginny–you–you look gorgeous," he said quietly, stepping forward.

She stared at him with her bright, cinnamon brown eyes. He stepped closer. She didn't back away, but watched him, almost curiously, and he did not break her gaze. He stepped closer yet, their bodies inches apart. He looked down at her. He brushed his hand down the face he had so longed to touch for nearly four months. "Ginny..." he said again.

She held onto his hand that was holding her face. She stared back into his emerald green eyes. Harry leaned his face closer to hers and she moved forward slightly as well, her eyes closed.

Then, as though a loud fog horn had just blown in her ear she jumped backward, out of his reach.

"Michael!" she said hastily, half running, half tripping to the portrait hole. "Waiting–ball!"

Harry watch as she climbed through the protrait hole, leaving him there alone and rooted on the spot. What he had thought was going to be a dream, quickly turned into a dreadful nightmare.

He sat down in one of the good armchairs by the fire. He dazed into the bright, dancing flames. He watched them so long, his eyes began to water. Thoughts were rushing though his head and they all consisted of only one thing. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but suddenly he heard someone clambering through the portrait hole.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. I've been looking _all over_ for you!" Her periwinkle blue robes were crumpled in places and her hair was coming out of it's plait. It looked as though she'd been having the time of her life.

"Where've you _been_?"

"Here. The whole time."

"Well, why aren't you at the ball?"

"Didn't see any reason to go."

"But Ron and I _want _you there!"

"You two seemed to be getting alone fine when you left," he said bitterly.

"Yes, but–," Hermione looked disconcerted. "I'd thought– don't you want to have a _little_ fun, Harry? Hagrid's there! Granted, he's singing about some man named 'Odo' but he's still same old cheery Hagrid."

"Sounds great."

"So you'll come?"

"Nope," Harry said dully picking up a random book off the table and opening it.

"Harry,_ please_. Just come alright? Even if you just sit on the sides. _Please_?"

"Fine."

"Really?" she said brightly.

"Don't get too excited."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said hugging him.

"I said _don't_ get too excited." She took his hand and dragged him through the portrait hole.

The Hall was glittering–as Harry remembered, like four years ago–with ice crystals. Ice that never melted covered the walls and snow fell from the enchanted ceiling but disappeared magically just before it hit the heads of the very energized students.

"One, dance, Harry? _Just one_?"

"Where's Ron?"

"Oh Hagrid's been keeping him. Telling him tragic stories and such. So what do say?"

Harry listened to a slow, lulling song playing. "Er, to _this _song?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Oh, _come on_," Hermione said irritably. She pulled him on to the dance floor, placed a hand on his should and grasped his hand with her other. He gingerly place his other hand on her side, careful not to go too far up or down.

They swayed at a faster pace than the song playing.

Harry looked around. He saw Luna and Neville holding hands and swaying, and Bill and Fleur dancing close. He looked up to the teacher's table. Ron was there, sitting squished between Hagrid and Professor Sprout. Both were pink in the cheeks and Hagrid was wailing loudly while Professor Sprout seemed to be telling a story. Ron sat there, looking awkward between the two and as if he wished to be anywhere else but there at the moment.

"Any luck?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"With what?"

"You know 'what'."

"Sorry?"

Hermione hit him on the shoulder. "You know very well what I'm talking about, Harry Potter. Now just answer. I know she was still up in her dormitory when I left and I know _you_ were still in the common room."

Harry shrugged. "I, uh leaned in to kiss her and she jumped away, saying something about Michael," Harry said, his face burning.

"Well,_ I_ have news!" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry raise his eyebrows at her. "News that I would care about?"

She hit him again. "_Yes,_ you will care!" she snapped. "Ginny broke up with him! Something about being too pushy and bossy!" Hermione practically screeched trying to contain her excitement.

The monster in Harry's chest stuck it's head out and sniffed the air hopefully. Harry, however, managed to keep and calm, bored face. "And I care about this _because_?"

Hermione hit him for a third time. "Harry, just _try_ and talk to her!"

"Hermione, I've tried and failed again and again! There's nothing to it. She's moved on and I'm trying to do the same. So I'd appreciate it if you'd just lay off this matchmaker deal, alright?"

Harry stormed out of the Great Hall and to the bitter cold outside. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to the courtyard through the glistening snow. He came to a bench and sat down, staring out at the frozen lake.

He was going to make himself go numb. He was going to stay out there for as long as it took for his heart to become as cold as his ears already were. And he sat there, alone and bracing himself against the whipping, bitter cold wind for hours, maybe.

"You know you can't numb your heart like you can your nose," said a voice from behind him.

Ginny came and sat next to him on the bench, his heart had stopped beating, it must have. Harry was either in too much shock to respond or just too cold.

"Yeah, I've tried many times to numb out all my feelings," Ginny said quietly. "I tried to convince myself that you meant nothing to me. That you were just a dumb bloke who left me. But–oh here," she said as she conjured him a huge, fuzzy, warm blanket and bright blue flames. "Hermione taught me," she shrugged as she set the flames on the ground in front of them."

Harry edged closer to her and wrapped the blanket around them both.

"Harry," he could see her figure turn and look at him, "no matter how hard I tried, or what distractions I used, I could _not_ forget you."

"The ones who love us, never really leave us," Harry said quietly, quoting a man that had indeed loved him, had even died for him. "They're always in here," Harry placed a hand above her heart.

There was a silence as Ginny took in these words, then she exclaimed suddenly, "Oh, Harry, I was so stupid! I hurt you so much and I lied straight to your face! First day of school. I told you I didn't love you–that was so untrue! And the whole Michael thing...he really is a git! And I am so, so sorry! I just wish I could take it all back and we could–"

Harry never found out what Ginny wished they could do because she was cut off, mid-sentence, by his lips meeting hers. She laughed a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close. They kissed like never before, this kiss was full of meaning and compassion, full of guilt and regret and most of all, full of longing.

Harry had waited for this moment to come for months, which had seemed like forever... But none of that matter now. Now that the girl he loved was here in his arms.

She pulled away and held his face, "Harry James Potter, I love you."

Harry stood up and picked her up in his arms, "And Ginevra–sorry," he said quickly seeing her face, "_Ginny_ Molly Weasley, I love you."

Her kissed her, twirling around as the snow feel down upon them.

"I love Harry Potter!" Ginny screamed, her arms around his neck.

"I love Ginny Weasley!" Harry yelled even louder.

"I love Harry Potter!"

"I LOVE GINNY WEASLEY!"

"I LOVE HAR–"

"_We get it!_" yelled a voice from behind them.

Harry turned, Ginny still in his arms, to see Ron and Hermione. Hermione had a smile that could brighten the darkest hour spread across her face and even Ron was grinning from ear to ear.

Harry grinned back at him then and set Ginny back on her feet. He knelt down in the frigid snow. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"Ginny Weasley," he said confidently, "will you–," he paused dramatically, "catch this Snitch?" Harry shot open the black box and Ginny's fingers wrapped almost automatically around it.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed as he took it back. He unscrewed the lid. He knelt down again, "Ginny Weasley, will you promise to–someday," he shot a furtive glance at Ron, "marry, me, Harry Potter?"

Ginny beamed. "I already have, you prat." Harry grinned as he slid the ring onto her finger.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding on as tight as he could. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione ran forward and hugged them both. "That was so–wonderful!" she sniffled.

"Oh, come on, Ron! Share the love!" Ginny called.

"Oh alright, you sissies!"

Ron came forward and gave them all a quick hug, then he pulled Hermione away and kissed her fully.

"Gag me!" Ginny laughed.

Harry bowed low, "May I have this dance?"

"Oh, I suppose," Ginny grinned taking his hand.

Harry danced the night away under the stars with Ginny, in the freezing winter air, but feeling the least bit cold because of all the warmth that was surrounding him.

* * *

_I'm such a cheeseball! but this was absolutely my favorite chapter to write..  
a little corny, i know...but I'm a sucker for cheesy love.  
thanks for reading, gumdrops :)  
SLGunn_


	12. St Mungo's Hospital

**St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning in a common room armchair with Ginny curled up in his lap, her head buried in his neck and a blanket over them both. On the couch across from them Ron and Hermione were laying together with Ron's arms around her. They were all still in their dress robes, he noticed, blinking away the bright light shining down upon his face through the frosted window.

Harry moved his arm slightly and Ginny awoke with a start.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She yawned widely and sat up, looking around, slightly confused.

"We fell asleep here last ni–i–ght?" Ginny said, failing to stifle back a yawn.

"By the looks of it."

"Aww...that's kinda cute," she said, pointing to Ron and Hermione. "If you get past the fact that my brother is an ugly bigot."

"Go pack," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Why? Where are we–," She gasped, "To see Teddy? I can come?"

"Of course."

She jumped up. "Then we can meet Ron and Hermione back at the Burrow and maybe make it for Christmas dinner tonight!"

She gasped, staring at Harry, as though hit by a sudden thought.

"What?" Harry asked.

She jumped into his arms and kissed him fiercely, her hands pressed to either side of his face, her tongue trailing his bottom lip. After several moments she pulled away. They stared at each other for a timeless moment, trying to control their breathing.

"Not that I didn't like it or anything," Harry said breathlessly, grinning. "But what was that for?"

"Your Christmas present. I didn't get you one–since, well–"

Harry pulled her close and kissed her again.

"You forgot, too?" she asked, laughing.

"I wanted to, but I thought–"

Ginny nodded. "I'll pack quick!"

She lifted her skirts up to her thighs so she could run up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. While Harry went up to the boy's.

He threw his things into the trunk and slammed the lid. Neville awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his bed. "NOT THE SLUGS!" he yelled frantically, looking around wildly.

"Happy Christmas, Neville! Have some Frogs!" Harry threw a pile of Chocolate Frogs at a befuddled Neville, who was rubbing his eyes with his fists. "See you after holiday!" Harry called. "_Locomotor trunk!_" he said pointing his wand as he made his way down the stairs.

Ginny was already there, talking to Hermione who looked disgruntled and out of place as she leaned back against Ron who was laying on his back, his mouth open wide and snoring loudly. Harry thought he saw a tiny bit of drool hanging at the corner of his mouth and he smirked.

"So, we'll meet you at the Burrow, alright?" Ginny was saying.

"Alright. Merry Christmas, Harry! See you later," Hermione said as both Harry and Ginny climbed through the portrait hole.

"So how're we getting there, anyway?" Ginny asked as they walked down the deserted corridors, holding their trunks in front of them.

"McGonagall's office. She'll let us Floo, won't she?"

Ginny shrugged and they walked hand in hand to the Headmistress' office. They came to the newly restored gargoyle and stopped.

Harry said, "Lemon drop," and nothing happened. "Chocolate Frog–Cockroach Cluster–Toffee Eclair–Fizzing Whizbee–," still the gargoyle did not leap aside.

"Peanutbutter Pixie–Exploding Bonbon–Ice Mice–," Ginny tried.

Then it hit Harry. Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster. McGonagall would_ not_ have chosen different kinds of sweets as a password.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Potter, Ms. Weasley–what do you think you're doing?"

They spun around, "Professor!" Harry exclaimed. "We came to see you. We–"

"Jubilee" McGonagall said to the gargoyle who, then, slid aside.

"Never would of guessed that," Harry muttered to Ginny as they followed McGonagall up the revolving staircase and into her office.

"Sit down," she gestured to the chairs.

"Professor," Harry said quickly. "Professor, we were wondering–could we–"

"We want to return home for the rest of Christmas break," Ginny finished and Harry nodded.

She looked at them over her square spectacles. "You two know very well the Hogwarts Express left three days ago. And I daresay you two chose to stay for the holidays?"

"Yes, Professor, but–"

"I'm sorry, Potter, you know the rules. You and Ms. Weasley, here, will stay at Hogwarts for the remaining ten days of holiday."

"But Professor, it's Teddy Lupin–he's–he's sick in St. Mungo's" Ginny pleaded.

McGonagall's face softened but she remained stubborn, "I really am sorry–"

"Let them go, Minerva," said a voice from behind McGonagall. Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore. He was no longer in the biggest frame directly behind the Headmaster's chair, Severus Snape was, but his eyes were twinkling at them from right next door.

"Potter," Snape sneered when Harry met his eyes.

"But, Albus," McGonagall said.

"I believe–just this once–we should allow these two to return home," he smiled down at Harry and Ginny. "I presume Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will be coming up here later today?" he said peering knowingly at them over his half-moon spectacles.

"Er, yeah," Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded knowingly.

"Albus–you don't expect me to–"

"Of course you, being the current Headmistress at this fine establishment, have the complete choice of whether or not these students are allowed to return home. And I, being a late Headmaster of this fine establishment, can do nothing but give suggestions."

"Alright Potter," McGonagall said after a moment, turning back to face them. "You and Ms. Weasley may return home just this_ once_," she said sternly as Harry and Ginny beamed.

"And Ron and Hermione–?"

"Will be meeting you at the Burrow later this evening."

"You will let us come back to Hogwarts, won't you?" Harry asked.

McGonagall smiled, "Yes, Potter, you will be allowed to return."

"Oh, thank you, Professor!" Ginny exclaimed and ran around the desk and hugged her. McGonagall started in surprise and after recovering, awkwardly patted Ginny on the back. Harry had to laugh and even Snape's mouth curled into a sincere grin.

"Right, well you had better get going," McGonagall said, gesturing to the fireplace. "I'll send your trunks after you."

Harry and Ginny both grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and stepped into the huge fireplace hand in hand.

They threw the powder down and green flames burst all around them. "The Burrow," they said in unison.

Fireplaces flashed before their eyes, then suddenly they fell out onto the hearth rug of the Weasley's sitting room.

Mrs. Weasley screamed, jumping up from the couch, her knitting flying in every direction. "Ginny! Harry!" she shrieked.

Harry pulled himself up and helped Ginny to her feet.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley–Mrs. Weasley–George–Percy."

Ginny hugged a stunned Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "Happy Christmas Mum and Dad!"

"Hey George," Harry said, "Hi Percy."

Mrs. Weasley was already fussing over them. "My goodness, what a wonderful surprise! Where are your trunks? Are you hungry? I must make us all some cocoa!"

"Oh no, not for us, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said quickly. "Ginny and I are headed for St. Mungo's."

Mr. Weasley stood suddenly. "I'll come too, I want to see Teddy."

"Yeah, me too," George said.

"Oh I wish I could!" Mrs. Weasleysaid. "But there's just so much to do for dinner tonightnow that we've got two extra."

"Four, actually, Mum."

"And five if I can help it," Harry said.

"What?"

"Ron, Hermione and hopefully Teddy too."

"Ron and Hermione, too? Goodness!" she hurried off to the kitchen where you would soon hear the banging of pots and pans.

"You coming, Perce?" George asked.

"Er, no, I think I'll stay and help Mum."

"Scared little prat," George whispered to Harry as they walked outside. "He never did like hospitals."

They walked outside and past the garden.

"Aah, this should be outside the boundary," Mr. Weasley said. "We made it smaller ever since we didn't have to worry about Deatheaters attacking us every two seconds."

Harry concentrated hard on his destination. He felt the now familiar, but not enjoyable sensation of being squeezed through a dark tube. Then, suddenly, the light shone brightly and he stood in the London street full of Muggle shoppers doing very last minute shopping.

"Aah, yes. Not far from here," said Mr. Weasley, starting to make his way through the mass of people.

They pushed through the crowd and came upon a large, old fashioned, red brick department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. The display window held a few chipped dummies, standing at random with their wigs askew, modeling fashions from some ten years previously. Mr. Weasley went up to a window displaying a particularly ugly female dummy wearing a green nylon jumper dress. "We're here to see Ted Remus Lupin," he whispered, his breath steaming the window.

The dummy gave a tiny nod and beckoned them forward. Mr. Weasley seized Ginny by the elbow, and stepped through the glass. Harry and George followed.

They entered the reception room, which was surprisingly rather empty. There was only a sleeping witch sitting in the corner, snoring with a purple bubble the size of a Quaffle protruding from her left ear. A Healer, who was dressed in sky blue, was trying to get her attention but it didn't seem to be working. In another corner an old warlock kept shouting random phrases that he didn't seem able to control. "You outta your tree?" he shouted as they walked in, making Ginny jump. "It's not my fault! The pumpkins flew out yesterday!" he exclaimed then slapped a hand over his mouth.

They walked up to the reception desk. The witch there had her head on her arms and was breathing slowly. "Hello," Mr. Weasley said cautiously, tapping the sleeping witch on the shoulder.

She shot up. "Huh? Oh, oh!" she said, looking frazzled. "I'm sorry–double shift–no time anymore. Can I help you?"

"Teddy Lupin?" Mr. Weasley asked.

The witch skimmed her finger down the long roll of parchment in front of her. "Yes. Well his circumstance isn't really contagious–but there really was not other place for him. Second floor. Third door on the right."

"Thank you."

"That dang flab mushroom keeps eating my oatmeal!" the old warlock shouted after them as Harry, Ginny and George followed Mr. Weasley through the double doors and down the narrow corridor. They climbed two flights of stairs and entered the Magical Bugs floor for contagious maladies.

"Here we are," Mr. Weasley knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a soft voice.

"You two go ahead. George and I'll wait out here," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry and Ginny entered the hospital room. It was colored in a bright yellow and small. There was a single crib sitting in the middle of the room.

"Harry!" said Andromeda Tonks rising from a chair in the corner.

Harry rushed over to the crib and saw Teddy laying there, seemingly lifeless. Harry's heart stopped. He rushed to pick the baby up–

"Harry, no!" Andromeda said suddenly. "He's just fallen asleep."

Relief rushed over Harry, "Oh–oh right."

"Hello, have we met?" Andromeda asked, peering questioningly at Ginny.

"Oh, sorry – Mrs. Tonks, this is Ginny Weasley–my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Tonks shook Ginny's hand.

Ginny nodded. "Is he–is he going to be alright?"

"Oh–yes, yes he will. They've given him a potion that will hopefully stop all this. They say it's in his blood and it's lucky we've brought him in this young. He's been taking this potion four times a day for the last five days, poor thing," she smiled sadly at Teddy. "Last night was his last dose and now they wish him to rest."

Just then a man in sky blue robes came in the door carrying a clipboard. "Oh, hello there. I'm Troy Knoxman, the Healer who's working on little Teddy here," he stuck out a hand.

Ginny shook it, "Ginny Weasley."

"Pleasure," Healer Knoxman said, nodding. He shook Harry's hand.

"Harry Potter," Harry said distractedly, watching Teddy.

"Good Lord, are you really? You're such a brave, brave man. Thank you," he said a little breathlessly. "Might I ask how you know Teddy?"

"He's my Godson."

"I see. Well he is getting along very well, the little tyke."

"We were wondering, could we–maybe , since it's Christmas–take him home?"

"Harry..." Healer Knoxmansaid, shaking his head. "Teddy needs resting, he–," he saw Harry and Ginny's faces fall. "How 'bout this–since Teddy is getting along miraculously well, you can take him home tonight, for Christmas, and I'll meet you tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron to have a look at him?"

"Oh yes, sir! Thank you!" said Ginny, hugging Harry around the middle.

"But, I must ask you to let him stay put for another hour or so, just for a rest."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, smiling.

"Not at all," Healer Knoxman said, walking out the door. "See you tomorrow–three o'clock at the Leaky Cauldron.

He shut the door behind him and Mrs. Tonks stood up.

"I must be leaving myself. Lots of errands. Merry Christmas," she said.

She was almost out the door when Harry realized she would be spending Christmas alone; no husband, no daughter, and now, no grandson.

"Mrs. Tonks!" Harry said. "Would you like to come to dinner at the Weasley's tonight?"

A look of surprise shone upon her face. "Oh, that's very kind of you, Harry, thanks," she smiled softly. "But I have promised a friend to stop by tonight, so no thank you."

"Oh, alright."

"Happy Christmas," she said, shutting the door behind her.

Not a second later it was opened again by George, who was followed in by Mr. Weasley.

"What's up?" George asked sinking down into the chair Andromeda had just left.

"We can take him home in an hour!" Ginny beamed, looking over at Teddy.

"Excellent," George and Mr. Weasley said together.

"So," Mr. Weasley clapped his hands down and sat in the chair next to George, motioning for Ginny and Harry to do the same.

"We've got a bone to pick you," George said.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said. "Now, we want you to be completely honest–"

"Otherwise I will be forced to hurt you," George said and Ginny gave him an _I'd-like-to-see-you-try _look so he turned to Harry.

"Er, alright," said Harry.

"Are you two–is there any chance–have you agreed–has it been decided–"

"What Dad is frantically trying to spit out is: Are you two married?"

Harry shook his head and Ginny said defiantly, "No."

"Pregnant?" George asked, staring at Ginny's stomach.

Ginny stood faster than Harry had ever seen, "_Levicorpus_!" she shouted, pointing her wand at George who was immediately hoisted up and hanging in midair as though a invisible rope was holding him by the ankle.

"What the–?" George shouted.

"What _is it _with this family thinking that I go around getting myself pregnant at seventeen?" she demanded, George still suspended above them.

"Ginny, George didn't mean it like that," Mr. Weasley said cautiously, just as afraid of his daughter's temper as he was of his wife's.

"Honestly," said George, his hair dangling below his head and his face becoming bright red from the blood rushing to his head, "it was just a question."

Ginny let him down, and not nicely either; her was jaw was set and she looked mutinous.

George got up, rubbing his knee, he sat back down. "Well," he said calmly, "now that we've got the _curse-your-brother_ part out of the way, we can move on."

"Are you two," Mr. Weasley began. "Are you–are you _getting _married?" Mr. Weasley cried in exasperation.

"Er–"

"Don't even bother to lie, Harry," Ginny spat. "Yes, we are planning to get married."

"Someday," Harry added quickly with a nervous glance at George.

"What–but–but that's–you're young–you're not–highly ignorant–you can't pos–"

"Dad!" Ginny shouted. "Stop it. We're not getting married _now_! I've just promised him–promised Harry that I _will_ marry him."

George sat there, stunned.

Ginny, breathing heavily, fell back into her chair.

"Well, that's–that's–you're growing up, aren't you?" Mr. Weasley said as if defeated. "I've tried for so long to stop you from growing up. But now it seems almost impossible after all you've been through."

"Yes, I have grown up and yes I do know how to handle things, but that doesn't stop me being your daughter. I love you all the same."

"Oh, Ginny," Mr. Weasley pulled her up into a big hug. "I love you so much!"

George pointed his finger down his throat and pretended to gag. Harry smirked.

"Well, Harry," Mr. Weasley said. Harry stood up. "Can't say I'm not glad you'll someday be an actual son of mine," he stuck out his hand and Harry shook it, "you're as good as one now." Mr. Weasley pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks," Harry said grinning.

"Well, Harry, guess this means I'll have another brother to torment," George said hugging Harry quickly.

"You guys are so stupid," Ginny said shaking her head.

The four spent the rest of the hour daydreaming about the feast that would come that night.

"Molly's probably gone all out," Mr. Weasley was saying just as Healer Knoxman walked in.

"Well, as I'm sure you've all been carefully counting down," he smiled at Ginny, who quickly put her hands in her lap which were holding Harry's watch, "you know it's been an hour."

He walked over to Teddy's crib and tapped a wire that had been attached to his wrist. Teddy immediately shot his eyes open. Healer Knoxman picked him up and handed him to Harry.

Teddy rubbed his eyes with his fists, then, realizing who was holding him, he gave a shout. "'Arry!"

"Oh, _no!_" Ginny cried. "Don't call him that! You're not French! We've already got enough Phlegm floating around the house!"

Harry grinned, "Hey, big guy," he said, throwing him up in the air.

Teddy howled with laughter. Harry handed Teddy to Ginny who he hugged around the shoulders.

"Thank you, Healer," Harry said shaking Troy Knoxman's hand.

"Anytime, anytime," he said, ushering them out the door. As they walked down the hallway he called after them, "Remember, tomorrow, three o'clock, the Leaky Cauldron. Happy Christmas!"

* * *

_aww, what a nice little reunion! :)  
thanks for your time!  
SLGunn_


	13. Christmas at the Burrow

**Christmas at the Burrow**

* * *

"Teddy!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as Mr. Weasley, George, Harry, and Ginny walking in through the kitchen door. Harry was practically plowed over by an eager Mrs. Weasley as she rushed to grab Teddy from Ginny's arms.

She kissed both his cheeks and hugged him tightly. He was tugging at her frizzing, orange hair, but she just laughed.

"Charlie came!" she told them suddenly, over Teddy's head. "Can you believe it? We've got the whole family now!" she said, happily.

They all rushed into the living room. Fleur was the first to stand up and waddle her way over to them. She had grown so big since the last time Harry saw her over summer. Ginny actually snorted when she got an eyeful of her sister-in-law's stomach, but she managed to inconspicuously turn her laugh into a cough.

"You should get some'zing for zat cough, Ginny," Fleur said lightly, kissing both of Ginny's cheeks.

When Fleur pulled away, Ginny had a look of revulsion on her face that Harry mimicked as soon as Fleur had moved onto George.

Harry and Ginny pushed their way through the crowd, into the living room to sit on the couch with Ron and Hermione.

"You got to take him home?" Hermione squealed, taking Teddy from Ginny. "My, he's grown!"

"Where's Charlie?" Ginny asked eagerly, searching the room.

"Upstairs, still. I think he's fallen asleep," Ron said before he started an intense game of peek-a-boo with Teddy.

Fleur and Bill came back in and sat down opposite the five on the couch.

"So," Fleur said haughtily. "Why eez eet that you three are not taking Muggle Stoodies like 'Ermione?"

"I was raised by Muggles," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, and our dad's a raving Muggle-lover," Ron added for himself and Ginny.

Fleur gave a hmmph as Mrs. Weasley came flying down the stairs, muttering to herself. "Turkey, turkey–Percy doesn't like turkey–chicken! Yes, yes, chicken, too. Bill with Fleur–end of the table, no doubt–Hermione across from Ginny–cranberries! Oh no, no, no!" She hurried into the kitchen, her hands fluttering all over the place.

Ron shook his head slightly. "Good to see Mum's taking it easy this Christmas."

(-):(-):(-)

Harry hung back in the entryway of the dining room, watching with amusement as all the Weasleys tried to find their place around the long dining room table.

"Right, right," Mrs. Weasley said loudly. "Percy, you're next to Bill–yes, there. Fleur, dear, here you sit at the end–yes, that will work best." Here, Ginny snickered. "Yes, Charlie–there's good. Arthur, will you–_George Weasley what did you just give Teddy_?"

Ginny snatched the object from Teddy's hands before it could reach his mouth.

"It's only a lemon drop. Honestly, Mum!" George said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You try it yourself, then," Ginny said fiercely.

"Give it here," George said confidently.

He popped it into his mouth and the whole table watch silently with anticipation. Nothing seemed to happen to George as he swallowed the candy with a smug look of satisfaction on his face. But later that evening, Harry was sure he had seen a green boil on George's arm as he passed him the potatoes. George was quick to pull his sleeve down and keep it in place for the rest of the night.

Harry was seated between Ginny and George. Across from him, Ron and Hermione sat together, and Teddy was on the other side of Ginny, seating contentedly between her and Mrs. Weasley–well, that is if she would ever sit down.

Now, she was rushing about, handing out extra glasses, grabbing the forgotten bowl of gravy, re-heating the casserole.

"Mum! _Please_, just sit," Ginny said exasperatedly after several minutes of Mrs. Weasley switching the plates that matched the silverware better.

"But–"

"Molly, just sit down please, dear," Mr. Weasley said kindly, patting his wife's hand as she reluctantly took her seat.

Mr. Weasley cut the turkey and Mrs. Weasley started dishing out salads, potatoes and gravy. Mr. Weasley had to pull his wife down a couple of times whens he watned to help Charlie or Percy open a bottle or butter the toast at the other end of the table.

Harry was sure that this Christmas feast was teh biggest he'd seen out side of Hogwarts, which–considering how many feasts Mrs. Weasley had made in her life time–was saying quite a lot.

"So, uh, Harry," George said conversationally as he cut into his piece of turkey. "Got anything to tell us?"

Harry looked up from his treacle tart and glanced around the table. Everyone–apart from Teddy who was too busy pounding his mashed potatoes with his fists–was watching him.

"Er, should I?"

"Oh, I dunno," George shrugged casually. "Any plans for the future?"

"I suppose so," Harry said, as his mind suddenly caught up; he didn't let his face show it.

George gave up on Harry and looked past him to Ginny. "What about you, Gin? Any big news for the family?"

"How about you just shut up trying to get them to talk, George, and just bloody tell us what you're talking about," Charlie said, irritably.

George grinned, "Oh, I think Harry and Ginny, here, are the ones–"

Ginny groaned. "What the stupid bigot his hinting at is that Harry and I are getting married."

Ginny seemed to reminisce in the outbreak that followed. Percy dropped his fork to the flour with a loud clatter and Charlie actually jumped out of his chair, holding a knife in one hand, pointing erratically with it. The sight made Harry lower himself in his seat slightly.

George was trying his hardest to stifle back his laughter as Ginny grinned.

"What the bloody hell are you two_ thinking_?" Charlie demanding, the knife flying around expressively.

Percy was just climbing back into his chair–which he had fallen out of after the fork–readjusting his horn-rimmed glasses.

Charlie was still at it, looking wildly around the table at the rest of his family, searching for support. "Dad? You–aren't you–? Bill? She's your little sister! George–she's seventeen! _Ron_!" Charlie called desperately as Ginny and George practically fell on the floor laughing. "You can't want this! She's _seventeen_, people!"

By now, everyone except Charlie and Percy, was either laughing or trying very hard not to. Even Mrs. Weasley was chuckling at the other end of the table as she said, "Sit down, Charlie." He looked at her incredulously.

"She's seventeen, Mum!"

"Thank you, but I am well aware of that, my dear, due to the fact that I gave birth to her."

Charlie looked dumbfounded. "So you're going to let her go off and marry Harry?"

"Charlie's a poet and he doesn't even know it!" George guffawed loudly.

"Charlie, you're missing the point," Harry said, trying to control himself.

"_You_ don't talk to me!" Charlie demanded, pointing the knife threateningly in Harry's direction, not even looking at him.

Ginny burst into an uncontrollable fit of laugh attacks, clutching her side as she saw the look of surprise, then fear on Harry's face.

"Oh, for the love of Bill!" exclaimed Fleur, who had lost the amusement in the situation. "Charlie, zey are not getting married tomorrow! Zey say zat zey will wait till zey both are ready, which will be a while!"

Charlie looked to Ginny who managed to nod as she took deep, calming breaths. Harry nodded vigorously at her side.

"Oh," Charlie said faintly, sinking back into his chair, as the knife clattered to his plate. "Well I guess that's alright, then."

Mr. Weasley grinned as he stood, "Well that's that. Time fro a spot of Butterbeer and off to bed, I'd say?"

"Arthur, you want to wait till the day after Christmas to open presents?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Merlin, no! Let's go!"

They all followed him into the living room. Ron and George pulling Mrs. Weasley along as she tried to clear the table. "Not now, Mum."

Harry couldn't help feeling a little disappointed as he found that he had not one present, while the other people around the room had piles in front of them. He, of course, knew Ginny hadn't gotten him one, just as he hadn't gotten her any. But he at least expected one from Ron and Hermione, if not any other Weasleys.

He watched as Ron opened the Grand box of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Harry had given him, ("Hey! Those look familiar!" George had said.) And Hermione thanked him for the daily organizing book he'd got him ("I needed another one! Three just wasn't enough," she had said sincerely.)

After another hour of gift opening, Teddy was finally opening the last present (a toy racing broom from Harry) and Harry was tired and moody and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. He was being very selfish, he knew, but he couldn't help it. What kind of family doesn't give you presents?

"Well, is that it?" Mr. Weasley asked, clapping his hands together.

"Oh, look! There's another present here," Ginny exclaimed, pulling a long package from behind the couch.

"Merlin's beard, you're right!" Mr. Weasley said a little more enthusiastically than normal.

"To Harry," Ginny said, reading the tag. "From the Whole Weasley clan and Hermione. Imagine that!" Ginny smirked, handing Harry the gift.

Harry unwrapped it and let out a yell. "You prats–! Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," he added quickly. "You got me a Speed Demon!" he bellowed.

"Like it?" Ron grinned.

"Now, you realize this means you owe us like big time," George said. "I'll settle for having custody of that wonder broom Mondays, Wednesdays, and the weekends..."

Mrs. Weasley hit him over the head with the book she'd received from Hermione.

"Seriously," Harry said, enthusiastically. "Thanks a lot!"

He went around and hugged them all, Fleur being the hardest to get his arms around. He ended up with Ginny in his arms.

Mrs. Weasley stood up them. "Alright, now everyone off to bed!"

In the confusion and chaos of everyone getting up and trying to figure otu where they were sleeping, Harry slipped his hand in Ginny's. "Help me put my broom away?" he murmured in her ear. She let him quietly lead her through the kitchen to the back door.

"Wait!" Hermione's voice made them stop, just short of the door knob.

Ginny turned, annoyed. "Yes?" she asked in a whisper, not wanting to attract anyone else's attention.

Hermione smirked at them. "Just, uh, meet me upstairs, then... When you get back, that is."

Now it was Ginny pulling Harry out the door and through the dark night. He led her with the Speed Demon in his other hand to the broomshed. He pushed her gently up against the broomshed, his hands on either side of her head, bracing himself against the shed behind her.

"So," he said softly, in a low, husky voice. "I take it that was your brilliant plan back there?"

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about." Harry saw a smirk flicker across her face in the moonlight.

He leaned down so close that he could feel her unsteady breathing on his lips. His eyes searched her face, taking her in. They found her amazingly bright brown eyes. He lifted his hand and slowly slid it across her cheek. Her eyes closed at his touch, a sigh escaping her parted lips as his finger sliding down her neck. Then, he leaned closer, his lips just brushing her jaw, trailing across to her lips. She pulled him greedily to her, flinging her arms around his neck, knotting her fingers in his hair. Harry supressed a low moan as he heart beat quickened, raking his fingers through her hair.

"Thank–you, Ginny," he said as he took staggered breaths.

She pulled away slowly and he stared at her–her hair messed up more than usual and her lips red–with a look of complete desire on his face. "I love you, Ginny," he said breathlessly.

"I know," she smiled, her fingers playing with his hair.

Harry stared at her.

"What?"

"It's just–you're beautiful," he sighed.

"Whoever knew famous Harry Potter could be such a cheese-ball?"

Harry shrugged.

"But, you know," Ginny said slyly. "I've been wanting to see that Hungarian Horntail of yours for a while now." She played with the buttons on his chest, not looking at him.

"I think that would be–manageable," he croaked, tilting her chin up to his...

Harry and Ginny never did get to meeting up with Hermione that night.

* * *

_whew!  
look at that :)  
thanks for wasting your time,  
SLGunn_


	14. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione returned to Hogwarts on New Years Eve. They arrived in McGongall's fireplace in the early morning.

Though McGonagall had known they'd be coming, she jumped when Harry first stumbled into her office.

"Potter!" McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry, Professor," he said standing up straight and brushing himself off. Just as he had set his glasses straight, Ginny came with a burst of green flames. The force of Flooing caused her to fly forward, knocking Harry off his feet as she toppled on top of him.

"Oh–I'm sorry!" she said, laughing.

Harry rolled her our of the way of the fireplace and held himself above her. "Believe me, it's alright," he said kissing her eyelids.

A throat cleared. Harry groaned and reluctantly stood up. He took Ginny's hand and pulled her to her feet.

Then, Ron stumbled out of the fireplace and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Hermione came last and most gracefully. She walked out without losing balance at all.

She looked down at Ron with a mixture of mockery and amusement.

"Er, Harry tripped me?" Ron said sheepishly.

By the time Hermione had helped Ron to his feet, McGonagall was looking irritated. "I trust you realize this is the last time you'll be leaving or returning to Hogwarts through that fireplace."

"Well, Professor, seeing as it is our seventh year and we're not going home for Easter, I'd say that's a very probable assumption," Ron said conversationally.

Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkle from his portrait. Then he glanced back at McGonagall and saw the look of great annoyance etched upon her face and said, "Right, well see you, Professors. Happy holidays."

The four strode out of the room and down the revolving staircase.

"What now?" Ron said.

They all shrugged.

"Hey!" Hermione said so suddenly Ron jumped. "Isn't it a Hogsmeade day?"

They hurried to the common room and found Neville sitting in an armchair, looking grumpy.

"Is it a Hogsmeade day, Neville?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes," Neville said shortly,

"What's up?" Harry asked sitting in a chair across from him.

"Nothing," he snapped.

"Oh, okay."

No one spoke for a couple of moments. "Alright, fine!" Neville burst as though the lot of them had been pestering him about it persistently. "Luna won't got to Hogsmeade with me. She says it'll be infested with Bubbling Humdingers and doesn't want to risk it."

"You can come with us," Hermone said, hitting Ron who was snorting with laughter.

"No, thanks," Neville said. "You guys want to be alone, I know. It's alright."

"Really, Neville," Ginny said as she sat down on the arm of Harry's chair, "you should come!"

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Then go find Luna and spend the day with her in the castle," Hermione said eagerly.

"Maybe."

"Alright, well see you, then, Neville," said Ron, pulling on his hat and gloves.

"Yeah, bye, Neville."

They climbed out of the portrait hole and through the corridors. They passed the Great Hall and Ron stopped, "Hey, breakfast's still on!" he said eyeing it hopefully.

"You just ate breakfast at the Burrow!" Hermione said incredulously pulling him to the entrance hall.

Filch stopped them at the door, "Where do you think you're going?" he wheezed.

"Outside, you know, where these doors lead to?" Ron said.

Filch glared at him. "Got to check the list," he sneered.

"Oh come on!" Ginny said loudly, "You know where on there!"

Filch ignored her and slowly skimmed his finger down the first page of the very high stack. "Miss Weasley, is it?"

"Yes," Ginny said through gritted teeth.

After several minutes he turned the first page and began on the second.

"Weasley!" Harry burst. "Weasley, as in 'W'! As in at the end of the alphabet!"

By now a long line had formed behind them, as most people were just finishing their breakfast.

"Filch!" came a stern voice as McGonagall parted the crowd. "Filch, you had better get this line moving or I will burn all the forms you've filled out against Peeves!"

Filch glared at her and said, "Alright, _go_."

They opened the door and entered a wonderland of freshly fallen snow.

"It's really beautiful," Hermione said.

Ginny slipped her gloved hand in Harry's and they walked down the pathway, past the Quidditch field, through the gate, and down the street to Hogsmeade.

"Well meet up with you later, alright?" Hermione said.

Ron looked torn. He didn't want his little sister and best friend left alone, yet he loved the thought of finally being alone with _his_ girlfriend.

"We'll be good little angels, Ron, I promise," Ginny said, rolling her eyes and pulling Harry in the opposite direction.

"Meet us at the Three Broomsticks at noon!" Hermione called after them. Ginny waved a hand, telling them they had heard.

"Where to now?" Ginny asked .

"I think I have the place, if you feel like being utterly revolted, that is," Harry said.

"Oh I just_ love _being utterly revolted!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry grinned, "Alright, then here we are," he pulled her into Madam Puddifoot's.

"Urg!" Ginny yelled as they stepped into the steamy coffee shop covered in pink frills and bows.

Everyone turned to look at her. "Oh, sorry," Ginny said, trying hard not to laugh.

Harry pulled her to a small table by the window. "Okay," she whispered, "why the hell do you even know of this place?"

"Er," Harry wasn't sure whether Ginny would freak out or get jealous if he told her.

"Cho?" Ginny asked, knowingly.

"Yeah," Harry smirked.

"Never did like her much. And now that I know her taste, I'm glad. Well..." Ginny added, " she does have a good taste in guys..."

"Why, thank you," Harry beamed.

"I always did fancy Cedric," Ginny smirked mischievously.

"Oh, really? So it was _Cedric _you had a crush on_ all _those years?"

"No," Ginny admitted, leaning over the table. She whispered, "It was you."

Harry rubbed his hand down her face.

"Hello, dears!" said a right and cheery voice.

Ginny looked up and fell back into her chair, annoyed.

"What can I get for you this lovely morning?" said a plump old witch, wearing an apron as bright as her surroundings.

Ginny looked down the menu, "Oooh!" she said in an awfully sunny voice unlike her own. "I'll have a Lotsa' Lovin' Latte!"

"Me too," Harry said.

"Oh, and we'll have a Sweetie Pie, to share!" Ginny said in an eerily sweet impression of Umbridge at her meanest.

"Marvelous choices!" Madam Puddifoot cooed. "They'll be right out."

She waddled away bumping into the tables that were placed tightly together.

"You know, 'Arry," Ginny said, "I 'zink zis would be a lovely place our dear leettle Phlegm would like," she looked around the shop. "It's disgusting," Ginny said normally again.

Harry grinned, "You said you wanted to be utterly revolted."

Their drinks came, along with a small pie filled with strawberries, blueberries and an excess of sugar.

Harry took one sip of his drink and pushed it away, Ginny did the same.

"Firewhiskey?" Harry asked.

"_Please_."

Harry set some five sickles on the table and they walked out the door and took a left. They walked down the street and into the Hogs Head. It was empty except for one wizard in the corner who had cuts all over his face and he sat hunched over, gripping two bottles in his hands.

"Hey, Aberforth," Harry called.

"Harry Potter," he said slowly, "and Miss Weasley?"

"Yes."

He nodded slowly. "How have you been getting alone?"

"Alright. School's school," Harry said.

Aberforth nodded. "Well what can I get for you?"

"Two Firewhiskeys," Harry said, pulling out two sickles.

Aberforth pulled out two bottles from below the counter and handed them to Harry and Ginny.

They sat down in the opposite corner from the wizard.

Harry took a swig from his bottle. The Firewhiskey stung at his throat as he swallowed.

"Much better," Ginny said.

Just then the door burst open with a bang and Brock Napier of Slytherin came in with his cronies.

"Oh, here we go," Harry groaned. "Come on, Ginny, let's get out of here."

"Where do you think you're going, Potter?" Napier sneered as Harper and Cobb blocked their way to the door.

"Move, Napier," Harry growled.

"Oh I don't think so," Napier smirked. "Get her, boys," in a split second Harper and Cobb had a hand over Ginny's mouth and their arms holding her tight. Her screams were muffled by Cobb's massive hand.

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Cobb. "_Sectumsepra!_" he cried, but Napier had already shouted, "_Protego!_" and Harry couldn't hurt him like he so wanted to, so needed to.

"Let go of her, you lousy bastard!"

"That's alright, Potter. _Incarcerous!_" Ropes flew out of his wand and bound Harry. "Hold him, Harper."

"Now you're going to watch this, Potter. Let her go, Goyle."

Ginny fell to the floor as Goyle threw her down. "This one's for my dad!" Napier yelled. "_Crucio!_"

Ginny writhed in pain, her body had gone rigid, nothing more than a simple rag doll in Napier's sick game. Her shrill screams echoed loudly inside the small pub; inside Harry's own head, reverberating in the deepest depths of his mind. Causing him to go mad with fury, feeling Ginny's pain, helplessly listening to her torturous cries of agony, struggling harder than ever against the ropes binding him.

"Ginny, no! Stop it! STOP IT!" Harry yelled, "NO!"

Napier lowered his wand. Ginny lay on the floor, breathing heavily, her face pale. "Like that, Potter?" he jeered. "This one's for my mum! _Crucio!_" Ginny shrieked again and Harry looked around desperately, the seconds feeling like days and days. He pleaded for a way to make it stop. Needing a way to save Ginny.

Then, as though Harry's thoughts had done it, Napier fell over, unconscious. Aberforth stood behind him, a large, shattered bottle of mead held high in his hand. "Get outta my pub," he growled to Harper and Cobb.

They looked helplessly at Napier. "Don't worry 'bout your little friend, here, I'll take good care of him."

They rushed out the door and Aberforth untied Harry. He rushed forward, "Ginny! _Ginny!_ Ginny, talk to me! Ginny are you alright? _Ginny!_"

She lay motionless on the floor, he rolled her onto her back, "Ginny, _please!_" he cried.

She didn't stir.

"Potter," Aberforth said.

But Harry didn't hear. He picked Ginny up in his arms and ran to open the door. With Ginny hanging limply in his arms he sprinted faster than ever before. He stopped for nothing, not even when his side was in so much pain or when his arms had grown numb. He ran through the open Hogwarts gate. He ran up the pathway to the castle and finally to the high wooden doors.

Filch had just let another group of students out of the castle and Harry violently pushed his way through them.

"Potter!" Filch shouted.

Harry had not heard, he kept running as fast as he could to the hospital wing and he burst through the doors.

Madam Pomfrey jumped, "Potter!"

She saw Ginny in his arms and gasped, "What happened to her?"

Harry set her down on the bed. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think. He gasped for breath that wasn't coming to him, then, all went black.

(-):(-):(-)

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he found a crowd of people huddled around him, peering down at him... He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fluer, George, Ron and Hermione, and Hagrid all whispering to each other.

"Harry, dear, thank goodness!" Mrs. Weasley cried noticing him first. She hugged him tightly.

He was grateful that they were all there, yet the one he needed to see most was not in his view. "Ginny," he said faintly.

"She's over here," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry looked to his left and saw Ginny lying motionless, still, on a hospital bed.

Harry got up, despite Hermione and Mrs. Weasley's protests.

He took Ginny's hand in his. Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office. "Potter! What do you think you're doing?"

"Is she okay?" Harry said urgently.

"Potter, go lay down–"

"_Is she okay_?" Harry persisted.

"Yes, she'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey said, opening a bottle.

"What's that?" Harry asked. "What's that you're giving her?"

"It's a Reviver. She's been knocked unconscious," Madam Pomfrey said, holding Ginny's chin and pouring the clear liquid down her throat. "It's a good thing you brought her straightaway, Potter. I was able to fix up her cuts and bruises in a heartbeat, now all we need to do is wait till she wakes."

Mr. Weasley hugged Harry around the shoulders.

"Harry, you should sit down," a very pale Ron said.

Harry sat back on his bed, looking over at Ginny, peacefully asleep.

"Yeh alright, Harry?" Hagrid asked, nervously.

Harry nodded.

"Alright, everyone out," Madam Pomfrey said. "Potter needs his rest and Miss Weasley, here, won't wake for another few hours."

"You three could stay in the staff room if you like, Madam Pomfrey told George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Excellent!" George said.

"You two, as well!" Madam Pomfrey said to Hermione and Ron who had remained after the other Weasleys and Hagrid and left.

"Did they get Napier?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said. "They're talking expulsion."

"Good," Harry said with a grim satisfaction.

"We'll see you later, Harry," Hermione said giving him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you, mate," Ron said, shutting the door behind them.

Harry looked out the window, it must have been sunset because the sky was a bloodshot red.

Harry turned on his side and watched Ginny, unconscious on the bed next to him. He wanted to hold her, to make sure nothing else could hurt her, but he knew Madam Pomfrey would protest if he left his bed again.

So he settled to just lay there, watching her, until he fell asleep.

During the middle of the night something woke him by sliding off his glasses.

Harry jumped. "Shh," said a calm voice.

"Ginny!" he whispered as a familiar body slid next to him on the bed.

"Quiet," she hushed.

"Ginny, are you alright?" he said anxiously.

"I'm fine," she said, nestling herself into Harry's chest and wrapping her arms snugly around him.

"Ginny, I'm_ really_ sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"Harry shut up, or I'm leaving," she said lazily. "Harry..." Ginny whispered softly, as she played with his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Year." She held herself over the top of him, stradling his waist. Her lips moved across his chest, searching all the way up his neck, his jaw until she found what she was looking for. She kissed his lips passionately, and he pressed himself closer to her, if possible.

And in the distance Harry could hear a bell chiming. As he kissed Ginny's soft lips and held her body so close to his, he could think of no better way to ring in the New Year.

* * *

_i have recently developed a crush of my own on Cedric...  
except in his other form, as a vampire ;)  
yummy!  
thanks for reading! :)  
SLGunn_


	15. An Unexpected Friendship

**An Unexpected Friendship**

* * *

Harry awoke that morning to the cries of Madam Pomfrey, "Miss Weasley! What do you think you're doing?"

Harry opened his eyes, but all was blurred. He felt Ginny's body stirring beside him.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Harry. He squinted back at her, grinning. She handed him his glasses.

"Thanks," Harry slipped them on and saw Madam Pomfrey bustling around the room, fixing them trays of food.

Next to Harry, Ginny yawned widely, rubbing her eyes.

"_Miss_ _Weasley_! Get back to your bed, _now!_"

"Happy New Year to you, too," Ginny mumbled grumpily, switching beds. Harry felt cold and lonely without her there, next to him.

Madam Pomfrey brought them the trays which were now full of toast, bacon, eggs and pumpkin juice.

"Honestly," Madam Pomfrey muttered, more to herself. "What would your parents think?"

"They'd think that it would be alright laying in a bed with Harry, doing nothing more, since we are getting married," Ginny said.

Madam Pomfrey dropped the jug of pumpkin juice, she whipped around so fast.

Harry looked over to Ginny who was smirking. She always loved seeing the reactions of the people she told the big news to. Harry normally found it amusing, but this time he was too shocked to laugh. Ginny had announced their engagement. And not just to family, who needed to be told, to Madam Pomfrey, a regular person who needn't have known, yet now did. Harry felt a sudden surge of warmth rush through him as he took a bite of toast, and happily watched Madam Pomfrey stutter. "You–you're–you're not–you can't–you're seventeen!"

"Eighteen, actually," Harry chimed in.

Ginny grinned at him. Madam Pomfrey gave him a look that obviously said _like-it-matters!_

"You're–you're getting married," Madam Pomfrey said faintly, just conjuring a chair in time as she fell back, into it. "Well," she said finally, "Congratulations, I guess."

Just then the doors to the hospital wing burst open and the whole Weasley clan bustled in.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Mrs. Weasley cried, seeing Ginny. "Ginny, dear, are you alright?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey has taken good care of me," Ginny said.

"Good!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I_ told_ you lot to stay at the Burrow! I _told_ you to just wait to go back on the Express. I _told _you, didn't I, Arthur? If you would have then none of this would have happened!"

"It's my fault, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, " I should have known some Slytherin would have tried to cause trouble–"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Yeah, Harry, If you wouldn't have ran Ginny all the way up here, who knows where she'd be now," Bill added.

"And besides," Ron said, "Napier is being tried by the Wizengamot! He's facing expulsion! That'll be just as good as never seeing Malfoy again!"

"I'd like to get a piece of this Napier," George said, cracking his knuckles.

Madam Pomfrey inched her way over to Ginny, where she tapped her wand against Ginny's head three times and watched her intently. After several moments she seemed satisfied because she stepped away.

"Well, Miss Weasley, you're good to go," she smiled warmly.

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Potter, you've been ready to go since yesterday," she said, shaking her head. "I just knew you'd be in here the whole while anyway."

Harry grinned, "You know me too well, Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes, now let's make it a goal to stay out of this infirmary for the rest of the year, shall we, Potter?"

He nodded, walking out the door with Hermione and the Weasleys, keeping Ginny close by his side. They headed towards Gryffindor tower, Mrs. Weasley fussing over Ginny the whole while.

"Okay, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said as they reached the Fat Lady, "you're sure you're alright?"

Ginny hit her head against Harry's shoulder. "Yes, Mum," she said looking up," I feel _fine_."

"Don't hit your head–," Mrs. Weasley said shrilly.

"Blimey, Mum! Just _go,_ before you have heart failure!"

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione hugged George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley goodbye and waved to Bill and Fleur who they'd be seeing in a few hours time at lunch.

Ron and Hermione climbed through the portrait hole and Ginny and Harry were about to follow until they heard someone shout, "Harry! Harry Potter!"

Harry whipped his head around to find a blonde, Slytherin seventh year, with bulging blue eyes he only knew by sight, running towards them.

Harry stepped in front of Ginny with his hand in his robes, gripping his wand.

"You're Ginny Weasley?" the boy said, panting slightly, looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Er, yeah, I am," Ginny said, uncertainly.

"Listen, I'm Sheldon Radcliff," he said, shaking Harry's hand. "I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry about what Napier did. And that not all Slytherins think you defeating Voldemort was bad–well most of them do," he admitted, "but I for one think it was brilliant. Voldemort killed my father and uncle when I was seven, you see."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said awkwardly.

"Don't be, you've lost much more."

"Er, thanks...?"

"Sheldon," the Slytherin said quickly.

"Thanks, Sheldon."

"Sure. Well, see you, then," he turned and walked off again down the corridor.

Ginny and Harry stood watching him for a few moments. "Well," Harry said slowly, "that was odd."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "But in a nice sort of way."

Harry and Ginny climbed through the portrait hole and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.

They told Hermione and Ron about Sheldon Radcliff.

"Well, that was nice of him," Hermione said, watching the Wizard's Chess board she and Ron were playing at intently.

"Yeah, weird though, isn't it?" Harry said. "I never thought a Slytherin could be friendly..."

After Hermione had won victoriously against Ron ("You know I'm starting to wish I hadn't taught you to play so well," Ron said). Harry took on Ginny and ending up slowly losing all his pieces, and finally, his king, before he had even taken five of her pieces.

"What do you expect?" Ginny asked him on the way down to lunch. "I grew up in a wizarding family with six older brothers, who I tried to be as good as, no matter what."

"Well it sure worked," Harry laughed.

They followed Ron and Hermione into the Great Hall and sat at the old Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, Harry. Hi, Ginny," came a voice just as Harry was starting his pork chops. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Ginny said brightly, and Sheldon Radcliff sat down next to her.

Ron cleared his throat suspiciously. "Oh, sorry," Sheldon said, leaning forward to shake Ron's hand. "Sheldon Radcliff. Nice to meet you. Excellent game you played before the holidays, by the way." Ron beamed and it looked to Harry as though all of Ron's distrust had gone.

Sheldon shook Hermione's hand next. "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you. Smartest of the year, I believe?" he said grasping a glowing Hermione's hand.

"How was your holiday, Sheldon?" Ginny asked.

"Alright," he said indifferently. "I spent it at Hogwarts."

"Why's that?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"My father's dead and my mum's a drunk, left when I was four."

Harry looked up from his potatoes, startled.

"Oh, I'm–sorry," Hermione said quietly. "I–I didn't know."

"And who would expect you to?" Sheldon asked. "Don't worry about it."

Harry was beginning to like this Sheldon Radcliff. He was kind and modest and didn't need or want attention drawn to himself based on terrible things that had happened in his life. Harry could hardly believe that he was actually getting along with a Slytherin.

"Why are you in Slytherin, I wonder?" Ron said, breaking the silence.

"What d'you mean?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, it's not like you're a complete pompous, pigheaded prat like the rest of them."

Harry could tell that Hermione had kicked Ron under the table because she had made a sudden movement and a moment later Ron's face scrunched up in pain and Ron looked at her with a _What?_ expression on his face.

But Sheldon just laughed. "I suppose it has something to do with the twelve generations of Radcliffs who were in Slytherin before me," he said.

"Tough luck, mate," Ron said, bluntly. Hermione have him a _Must-you-be-so-rude?_ kind of look.

When lunch had ended, they said goodbye to Sheldon made their way up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Never thought I'd say this about a Slytherin," Ron said as they all sat down in the armchairs by the fire, "but Sheldon's alright."

The other three nodded in agreement. "I feel bad for him though," Hermione said "I mean, he's got no one. No family and by the looks of it, no real friends in Slytherin. They all probably ignore him, or are just plain mean to him."

"I don't know," Harry said slowly. "I mean we're pretty friendly with him aren't we?"

After they had sat in silence for awhile, Ginny stood up, "Harry and I will be in his room."

Ron stood up with them, "Alright. I feel a bit sleepy, I'll head up there, too. See you, Hermione," he gave her a quick kind of salute and made to follow after Harry and Ginny.

Hermione pulled him down, "Sorry, Ron, you're going to spend time with _me_, today. Not play babysitter for those two."

Ginny mouthed thanks to Hermione so Ron couldn't see and pulled Harry up the steps to the topmost dormitory.

Ginny shut the door behind them and walked over and sat cross-legged on Harry's bed. He followed slowly and sat across from her. For awhile they just looked at one another, she laughed. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. Harry thought he heard a noise behind him but he could not be sure because all his senses were being taken over by Ginny. He kissed her, breathing in the fruity smell of her hair. His hands rubbed her arms, he loved the feeling of her skin under his fingers–

"Neville!" Ginny shrieked, jumping back, out of Harry's reach.

Harry looked over his shoulder to find Neville standing in the doorway, holding his hands over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I–I–" he said uncomfortably.

"Neville you can take your hands down," Ginny said, calmling down.

"No–I–I'd rather not," Neville said, blindly trying to make it out the door. He turned suddenly and hit his head on the door frame. "Ouch," Neville muttered, his eyes still covered.

"Neville, everyone's dressed," Harry said, grinning. _"Completely_."

Neville snuck a quick peek through his fingers then reluctantly lowered his hands and looked at them. "I–I didn't know–"

"It's fine, Neville. Would you like to stay and, er, talk?" Ginny asked politely.

_Say no, say no_, Harry prayed.

"No–no–no," Neville said, shaking his head. He looked as if he had just been horribly tortured. "Gotta go–keep doing what you're–bye!" he said quickly, slamming the door behind him.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and burst out laughing. Ginny laughed into her hands, and Harry watched her, spellbound.

She must have noticed he had stopped laughing because she, too, stopped. "What?"

"You're so gorgeous," he said quietly, holding her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She watched him, smiling.

"I love you, Ginny. I really, _really_ love you," he said, staring into her bright brown eyes.

"I really, really love you too," she hugged him. "I really am sorry, Harry."

She hadn't been specific, but he knew exactly what she meant, he squeezed her even tighter.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking. Although the conversation was interrupted at times, due to Harry's lips meeting her's unexpectedly.

When the sky outside became a ruby red Ginny sat up, leaving Harry's side.

"Come on," she said gently, "I heard a couple kids are gonna set off some fireworks."

They climbed down the dormitory stairs and found Ron and Hermione where they had left them earlier that afternoon.

"Honestly, Ron! You told me you had all your work finished!" Hermione shrieked, scribbling frantically on a piece of parchment.

"Well," Ron said sheepishly, "I thought I did."

Hermione glared at him.

"Hi," Ginny said brightly. "Are we having fun?"

Ron scowled at her.

"You two want to come see the fireworks?" Harry asked.

Ron jumped to his feet.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione snapped, pulling him back down by the robes. "You've got at two foot essay due tomorrow!"

"Hermione!" Ron groaned.

"Don't you 'Hermione' me, Mister," she scolded as if he were a five-year-old. "You've gotten yourself into this thousand word mess and you're damn lucky I'm helping you out."

Ginny and Harry left them, snickering as they sidestepped their way to the portrait hole.

"I have no clue _where_ Ron would be without Hermione," Ginny laughed as they walked down the corridor.

"Probably back in first year, still trying to get the hang of Wingardium Leviosa" Harry laughed.

They walked out the great oak front doors. The ruby red sky shone on the snow, which sparkled brilliantly.

Ginny grinned, "I love winter!"

She pulled her hat on over her ears.

"Ready, Potter?" she called, taking huge steps away from him, her hands behind her back.

"For wh–?" a giant snowball collided painfully with his face.

He brushed the snow out of his eyes to find Ginny smirking mischievously, as though challenging him.

Harry ran forward, but she was too quick. She sprinted ahead of him, laughing loudly. Harry chased her through the courtyard, around Hagrid's hut, and down to the frozen lake. Finally, almost back in front of the oak doors to the castle, she stopped, doubled over and clutching her side.

Harry, who hadn't been expecting this, barreled right over the top of her, taking her down with him.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry wheezed, sitting up.

"You see–there's this thing–called breathing–," Ginny said, panting heavily.

Dusk had fallen and little could be seen except for the lights from the castle.

"Oh, look," Ginny said, still lying in the snow and pointing towards the front doors, where a couple of boys were hauling a huge crate of Filibuster Fireworks. "There's Gerald and Jeremy. They're the ones who told me about the fireworks."

Harry looked at Ginny who was soaking from head to foot from the snow. Her face was red and she was shaking, her teeth chattering.

"Ginny stand up," Harry said, getting to his feet.

"Y-you know I don't like b-being t-told what to d-do, Harry," she said, crossing her arms, stubbornly.

"Oh, if it wouldn't be too much of a bother and it wouldn't offend you in any way shape or form and it would make you feel good about yourself and–"

"Okay, okay!" Ginny said, smirking.

"–would you mind standing up, please?"

Ginny took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Harry took out his wand and started blowing warm air on her face. She looked surprised and spluttered as her flaming red hair whipped in her face. She turned in front of the wand and soon she was dry and warm.

"Thanks," Ginny said, kissing his cheek.

She dried him off and conjured a blanket.

Harry sat down and Ginny sat between his legs, leaning back against him. He wrapped his arms around her pressed his head against her hair, inhaling the fruity smell he loved.

She played with his gloved hands, then took of her gloves. She took his off his as well, and instant cold numbed them. But almost as quickly Ginny had her hands rubbing his and they were warm.

"You need a ring," she said quietly.

"No, I don't," Harry said. "We'll have years for that after school."

She turned her head up to look him in the eye. She kissed his lips softly and slowly.

Then, there was a loud bang and the fireworks had begun.

She turned back around, and Harry laid back as she laid beside him, her head on his chest. They watched the bursts of color in silence. A silence that meant so much more than either could have put into words.

* * *

_awwah:)  
SLGunn_


	16. A Stressful Time of Year

**A Stressful Time of Year

* * *

**

The next morning Harry was awoken by Ron rudely throwing open his curtains and whistling loudly in his ear. Harry sat bolt upright, looking around, and found Ron, stifling back his laughter.

Harry put on his glasses and grumpily got out of bed. He hadn't gotten to bed till three o'clock that morning and now he was paying for it.

"Get dressed, sleepy head!" Ron said in an awfully loud, cheery voice. "You wouldn't want to miss your first day back now, would you?"

Harry scowled at Ron as he pulled on his robes.

Five minutes later they were waiting at the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dormitories when they heard, "No, Hermione! I don't want breakfast! Let me sleep!" and plenty more screaming to follow.

Hermione came down the steps, dragging Ginny along with all her strength, "Come on now, Ginny! Let's go!"

With one more mighty tug Hermione flung Ginny down the steps and right into Harry's arms.

Ginny didn't move, leaning limply against Harry, using him for support. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail, most of it covering her face, it flew in all directions as she shook it out of her halfway closed eyes.

She scowled at Ron. "Say one thing," she said crossly poking him in the chest, "and I'll hex you into a million pieces."

Hermione took Ginny's arm and pulled her through the portrait hole. Ron shoved Harry through and followed himself.

They met Sheldon Radcliff at breakfast and together they sat at the Hufflepuff table. Ginny's head kept falling onto Harry's shoulder every few minutes until she shook herself awake.

"How late were you guys up last night, anyway?" Ron asked.

"Oh, we were in bed by seven o'clock last night, Ronald," Ginny said in the lofty tone she used when she aimed to wound.

Ron was about to retort when a voice called, "Ginny! Ginny!" Michael Corner was hurrying over to their table.

Harry felt instantly wide awake and clenched his fists.

"Make yourself useful, Michael, and get away from me," Ginny said, not even looking up at him, but busying herself with her hash browns.

"Sorry, but–"

"She said scram, Corner," Harry growled.

Michael smirked. "Sorry Potter, it's Head Boy and Girl stuff, you wouldn't understand," he sneered.

He seemed to thoroughly enjoy this advantage he had over Harry.

Harry got to his feet. Ginny jumped up too. "No, Harry," she said, her hands on his chest, "it's fine. I'll see you in Charms, save me a seat." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply and slowly.

When she pulled away Harry saw Michael's stunned face and Harry grinned from ear to ear. Ginny smirked and walked away, staying as far as possible from Michael as they walked between the tables.

"Whoa," Sheldon said as Harry sat back down.

Harry grinned, and politely asked the three of them if they'd like any marmalade.

(-):(-):(-)

Harry and Ginny sat together during Charms class and spent a lot of the time, despite Professor Flitwick's furtive glares, talking about anything and everything.

Halfway through the class, there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry, Professor. Ginny and I have some Head business to attend to," said Michael Corner from the doorway.

Harry grimaced. "I'll see you later?" Ginny said, turning to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said.

The rest of the class Harry spent sulkily with no one to talk to.

A half hour later Ron, Hermione and Harry were walking to their double Herbology lesson.

"Anything wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked as they walked up the last hill to the greenhouses.

"Wh–oh, no," Harry said, watching the lake.

Luna and Neville came over the hill. Luna walked towards Harry, peering questioningly at him. She watched him with her huge, unblinking eyes for a few eerie moments.

"Blubbering Humdinger?" she said.

"What?" Harry said, taking a step back.

"You're troubled," she said, studying his face more. "Blubbering Humdingers are known for their depressing trait."

"I'm not troubled," Harry said defensively.

"Yes you are," Luna said simply.

The door opened behind him and Professor Sprout ushered them in.

Soon the rest of the class came and Professor Sprout began the lesson.

Halfway through their double period, just as Harry was plucking the spine from a snapping plant, he heard shouting from outside. He, just as the rest of the class, stopped what he was doing and looked around.

Harry saw two shadows though the canvas wall of the greenhouse, one had their arms crossed and kept stepping back as the other tried to move closer.

"No, Michael. How many times do I have to say it? I'm with Harry, I love _Harry!_"

Harry felt his face heat up, but he glowed with pride all the same.

"Oh, dear," little Professor Sprout muttered as she tried to distract the class, but Harry wasn't listening. He watched as Michael's shadow reached out and grabbed Ginny's arm. "Ginny, come on," he said pulling her closer.

Harry stood up and was at the door in two long strides. He flung it open. "Wouldn't want to be late now, would you, Corner? Being Head Boy and all you've got a reputation to keep," Harry growled, pulling Ginny closer to him.

Michael scowled at him and stomped through the door.

"You alright?" Harry said quietly, taking Ginny's hands.

She nodded, smiling appreciatively.

They headed back into the greenhouse and joined Ron and Hermione who were both attempting to declaw the last of the vicious plants.

"Be careful!" Hermione shrieked as Ron charged at the five foot wide plant with the shears raised above his head. The plant growled as Ron cut off the last spike. It flew in the air and Harry caught it.

"Well done, Mr. Weasley!" Professor Sprout exclaimed. "Ten points to Gryffindor for your bravery!"

Ron beamed as Hermione ran up and kissed him.

After Professor Sprout let them go they trudged their way back to the castle through the foot high snow.

They stumbled into the entrance hall, freezing and sopping wet.

"Bloody cold!" Ron exclaimed, his teeth chattering.

They dropped their coats and gloves off by the fire in the common room and headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

(-):(-):(-)

Harry spent the rest of the bitter winter days inside. Every minute he wasn't sleeping or she wasn't off doing Head Girl duties, Harry was with Ginny. It didn't matter whether it was minutes at a time or hours, they never got sick of each other and never had nothing to talk about. Nothing had changed at all in his feelings for Ginny, if anything they were becoming stronger. She was becoming more than his girlfriend, he now considered her his best friend, worthy of the ranks of both Ron and Hermione.

As for Sheldon, he had slowly become one of the gang. He, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna spent their lunches together and on occasion Harry and Ron would spend their free periods studying in the library together with him. It was nice to know that not all Slytherins were horrible; that the rare few could actually care about something other than the Dark Arts.

Time was passing quickly for Harry, soon spring was upon him and their final Quidditch match was coming up. After their defeat of Hufflepuff in February, the Gryffindor team was in high spirits. Though Harry was sure to make it known that they were not to obtain a false sense of security and that Ravenclaw had a great team this year and that preparing for the final Quidditch match of the season should not be taken lightheartedly. He surprised himself, even, at how much he sounded like Oliver Wood, how much he wanted to win the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, and then, the House Cup.

One balmy, early April day found Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione on the dock by the lake. Harry, Ginny and Ron had their feet dangling lazily into the cool water. Hermione was sitting cross-legged, hunched over a book, and muttering to herself.

"Ron can I turn you to a salamander one more time?" Hermione begged.

"No way! I still feel all slimy from the last time, and I think two of my toes are still webbed!"

"That's why I need to do it once more," Hermione pleaded. "I didn't get it right the first time!"

"Hermione, why don't you take a break?" Harry said calmly.

Ginny smacked her hand to her forehead, "Now you've done it," she muttered.

"Take a beak? _Take a break? _Harry! Do you realize how _mental _you are sounding? Exams are sixty-four and a half days away! I need to study! I've put it off much too long already! I mean, they're my N.E.W.T.s, for Merlin's sake! My future! My whole life depends upon the results of these exams!" she drew quick breaths and looked as though she was about to hyperventilate.

"Easy, easy," Ron said, sitting up and putting an arm around her. "Blimey, Harry. How could you not think of that?" Ron scolded with a smirk. "I'll let you turn me into a salamander, how's that?" he said gently, to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, taking deep, calming breaths.

"I think I'm going to go study a bit," she said as though she hadn't just been frantically cramming all morning and afternoon.

She got up, picked up her five-high pile of books and headed back to the castle.

Ron watched her go. After a few moments he cleared his throat, "You know, I think I need a bit more, er, _studying_ too. See you."

He slipped on his shoes and followed her back to the castle at a jog.

(-):(-):(-)

Now that it was nearly a month till Harry's graduation, he was beginning to feel panicked and rushed. What with scheduling Quidditch practice four nights a week, and studying for his N.E.W.T.s, he had hardly any time at all to see Ginny, let alone spend with her. Harry couldn't take it, he was stretched beyond breaking point. Now he knew how Hermione felt all the time. Whoever had named these exams, that Harry was to take in June, was not kidding, they were truly nastily exhausting.

It was one week till the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup, and Harry was sitting at the old Gryffindor table with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Sheldon. They all had books out, even Luna was staring at the page, not blinking–it looked as though she were trying to absorb all the information into her brain–and Ron, too, granted he was shoveling food in his mouth and spraying bits of food all over, as he memorized.

After lunch, they all hurried down to the dungeons, where they learned yet another potion that they would have to know and memorize come their N.E.W.T.s.

The next week was chaotic, Harry scheduled practice for everyday of the week, which was nearly to much to handle and didn't go over with the rest of the team.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron said, exhausted, as Harry told them the schedule after their Saturday night practice. They were all dripping in sweat and covered in mud.

"Harry, don't you think that's just a little too obsessive?" Ginny asked, with her eyes closed, leaning against her broomstick. "I haven't slept in ages."

"No," Harry said. "We need to stay in shape for Saturday. We'll practice every day."

There was a collective groan from the other six players. "If you stop whining, I'll cut it back to only an hour, then. How's that?"

"Excellent," said the fourth year Beater, Sean Ackart. "I don't see what you two are worked up about anyway. There's not_ that_ much studying to do."

Ginny looked as if she were about to snatch the Beater's bat out of his hands and smack him over the head with it. "Yeah, say that now, you little twit. But come time you're in seventh year, even fifth, you wont be saying it any longer."

Harry ushered them all into the changing room before Ginny could hurt anyone. "Sorry," she muttered to Harry as he pushed her along. "I'm stressed."

Harry pushed the Gryffindor team hard in the next six practices, teaching them new plays that he had seen the Irish and Bulgarian players use in the Quidditch World Cup in his fourth year. He knew Hogwarts school had seen nothing of these types of moves and he was sure they were good enough to take on Ravenclaw, yet not absolutely sure.

Friday night came, and after practice Harry had a quick meal and went straight up to bed, just as he had ordered the rest of the team to do. He and Ron climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories, all the way to the topmost room.

"You think we're gonna win, mate?" Ron asked as he pulled on his pajamas.

"Dunno," Harry said. "Sure hope so, anyway."

"'Night," Ron said, yawning.

"'Night," Harry said as he climbed into his four-poster and closed the scarlet curtains.

As he lay there, he went over the plays again and again in his mind, praying that the rest of the team would remember them. It felt as though he had eaten a bucket of flesh-eating slugs for dinner, as he stared at the crimson curtains of his four-poster for what seemed like hours, worried sick. Finally, sleep found him, and despite his worries, there was a smile etched upon his face that night, awaiting the day to come.

* * *

_hey, i'm so sorry...this chapter somehow got deleted.  
blasted computer!  
anyway, i had to re-upload it..  
but guess what!  
soon, if not tonight–or this morning, i should say–i'm going to be uploading the last chapter!  
it has been too, too, tooo long!  
thanks for waiting for me!  
SLGunn_


	17. Elysium

**Elysium**

* * *

  
Harry was almost disappointed as he snatched the Snitch out of midair without the Ravenclaw Seeker anywhere near him. The game had only been going for five minutes, and now it was over. Of course, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs howled and cheered and roared with victory. Harry landed his Speed Demon and lightly hopped off. Ginny was the first to get to him, nearly tackling him to the ground. He returned her fierce kiss with just as much intensity. It was a shame to have to pull away so quickly as others came up to congratulate him.

The Gryffindor team was carried upon the shoulders of their fellow housemates, all the way back up to the castle. A huge, silver, gleaming cup was thrust into Harry's hands. He shoved the House Cup in the air to the deafening applause from the crowd.

They carried him and his teammates all the way into the Gryffindor common room, where there was music blasting and Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes were flying around everywhere. Someone had snuck in a crate full of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. Harry gladly took one and toasted his team, his arm always draped around Ginny's waist, as he followed her wherever she wandered to.

Harry fell asleep that night in one of the crimson armchairs by the fire, Ginny in his lap, and a smile on his face.

The next morning, Harry took his N.E.W.T.s.

(-):(-):(-)

Transfiguration was a killer. Try as he might, he couldn't transform Ron completely. He had to settle for a red Quaffle ball that still had Ron's long nose and a few strands of ginger hair sticking out of the top. He wasn't sure how much off he'd get for that, but he honestly didn't care as much as he should have.

His next exam was Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he knew he passed with extra points from the impressed look upon the gray-haired instructor's face. "You will do fine, Mr. Potter," the old man had said in his dry voice.

That afternoon, Harry sat through an entire hour staring at parchment after parchment of his History of Magic exam. He wrote down answers like _Rupert the Terrible_ and _Gregor the Insane_, and had quite a lot of fun as he wrote his essay, letting his imagination wander, making up grand battles off the top of his head.

That night, Hermione quizzed Harry, Ginny, and Ron on various spells for Charms and difficult brewing ingredient for Potions and assorted deadly plants and their uses for Herbology. Harry gave up around midnight and kissed Ginny goodnight before he thudded up the stairs to hopefully get a good night's sleep.

The next morning, Harry brewed a potion for reducing a fever and healing wounds from venomous creatures. Professor Slughorn praised Harry's work, but it seem the examiner had other ideas as he looked upon Harry's smoking cauldron.

The four of them trudged out to the greenhouses after their Potions exam and stared stupidly at pots and pots of plants, hoping to match the right plant with the right name on the sheet of paper in front of them. Harry was positive he got the Mandrake and Venian plants right, but the other forty-eight names seemed to have slipped his mind. He hoped his–not so educated–guessing would be good enough to at least pass the class.

And finally, after lunch that afternoon, Harry walked into the Charms room to take his final exam. Professor Flitwick greeted him cheerfully, but Harry could hardly return the chipper mood; he was ready to get out of there. He remembered all but one of the stupid spells he was supposed to recite. The examiner congratulated him on a job well done and wished him luck.

Harry didn't breath a sigh of relief until he was out of the room, down the corridors, and into the fresh, early summer air. He breathed it in greedily, letting the bright sunshine wash over him. A tremendous feeling of relief and freedom coursed through his veins. And Ginny was there with him, sliding her fingers through his. He laughed, feeling light and content as he wrapped her in his arms and swung her around and around, the endless blue sky glistening in their presence, open and free.

(-):(-):(-)

The doors had always been open for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, defeater of You-Know-Who; but now, with Hogwarts behind him, he boldly stepped over the threshold of his old life, into an extensive, open, _bright _abyss. With him, he pulled through a few best friends and one irrevocably charming red head that just so happened to be wearing his ring on her finger, and his heart in her chest.

In the chaos and brilliance of all that was around him, Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, kissing her with a fierce desperation to never let go. She returned the gesture with just as much bravo. Grinning, Harry swung her up into his arms and fearlessly stepped across that welcoming threshold of real life, into their own, brilliant elysium.

And of course, all was well.

* * *

_this message is for Chelsea, who reviewed this story, but via anonymously.  
so, Chelsea, if you're reading this, i would like to thank you very much, and tell you that i actually do have some original works..  
if you wish to check them out, here's the link: fictionpress__.com/~slgunn_  
_thank you, again, very, very much...all of you.  
it's been a ball :)  
SLGunn_


End file.
